El mundo anda al revés
by Alisse
Summary: Terminado. Muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: El mundo pies arriba.**

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué?!

-A aceptar la invitación de Martín de salir...- contestó muy segura una joven pelirroja, que era el centro de atención entre varias jovencitas.

Jenny no sabía qué le ocurría, pero de un día para otro, todo lo que Martín hacía le parecía de lo más entretenido, incluido la estúpida obsesión que tenía con lo paranormal... aunque bueno, quizás era eso mismo lo que le daba su encanto.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a Martín?- le preguntó Aisslyn, una compañera nueva de la Academia, y que había quedado en los mismos cursos que ella –porque que recuerde, tú lo odiabas.

-Nunca lo he odiado... sólo me caía un poco mal, nada más- replicó Jenny. Buscó a una persona con su mirada, y al verla, le sonrió ampliamente -¿no me dirás nada, Diana? ¿no te parece genial que tu hermano por fin me convenciera?

Diana miró unos momentos a su amiga. Dentro de ella, sentía que algo extraño ocurría, de pronto, sintió un vacío dentro de ella al escuchar las palabras dichas por Jenny. No quería creer que eran ciertas.

-Parece que Diana está realmente sorprendida- dijo divertida otra de sus compañeras -¡pero Jenny! Aun no entiendo cómo fue que Martín por fin te convenció a que salieras con él, ¿acaso te regaló algo?

-No exactamente...

No todos notaron la mirada que Aisslyn y Jenny cruzaron, sólo Diana, que miraba de manera un poco perdida a su amiga.

-Ahm... me parece extraño que hayas cambiado de parecer de un día a otro...- dijo la muchacha Lombard, que aún se sentía un poco perturbada por la noticia.

-Sí, tienes razón en parte- contestó Jenny, sin quitar la sonrisa –pero creo que podríamos llegar bien lejos si es que ambos nos lo proponemos...

Diana bajó su mirada, tratando de entender por qué se sentía de esa manera tan extraña, dolorosa... nunca se habría imaginado que su amiga Jenny aceptara a salir con Martín, y ahora... el cambio fue extremadamente rápido.

Para la suerte de Diana, en esos momentos llegó el profesor de historia, junto con otros de sus compañeros que entraron antes que él. Entre ellos, estaba Martín Mystery.

Le sonrió cuando pasó a su lado, pero Diana no fue capaz de corresponder el gesto. Se sentía engañada, traicionada...

Extremadamente sola...

-Bien, muchachos, comencemos con el control que quedó pendiente la clase anterior...

Diana trató de separar sus problemas. Martín no tenía nada que ver con su control, por lo que no podía permitir que le afectara en lo más mínimo... aunque sentía que a cada momento volvía a su cabeza las palabras de Jenny.

"¡Adivinen, chichas!" les había dicho a todas, mientras esperaban que el profesor llegara a hacer la clase "lo he estado pensando muy bien y... creo que voy a aceptar la invitación de Martín, ¿qué les parece?"

Después del control (en el que a Diana le costó mucho concentrarse), vino una aburrida clase de historia. Por lo general le agradaba bastante la clase, pero ese día no tenía nada de normal y lo único que deseaba era estar tranquila y poder pensar un poco.

-Bien, muchachos, para la próxima clase, quiero un ensayo sobre lo que hemos estudiado en la clase...

Se escuchó una queja general por parte del alumnado al final de la clase, pero bien poco que le importó al profesor. Tomó sus libros y salió del salón, divertido por las caras que tenían los muchachos por la tarea.

-¡Hola Di!- Martín se acercó animadamente a la muchacha, que juntaba sus cosas para salir de ahí.

-Hola...

-Hola Martín...

La voz de Jenny atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Martín, volviéndose hacia ella y olvidándose un poco de Diana, lo que la hizo sentirse un tanto mal.

-¡Hola Jenny! ¿qué tal te va?

-Muy bien, gracias- se podía notar a kilómetros la coquetería por parte de la amiga de Diana –te quería hacer una pregunta, Martín...

-¿Si?

-Oye... ¿aun está en pie la invitación a salir?

Los que estaban presentes miraron sorprendidos a Jenny. Muchas de las chicas que estaban hablando con ella no creían que hablaba en serio por sus intenciones de salir con Martín Mystery, pero al escucharla hablar, las cosas cambiaban.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó él, emocionado.

-Claro que no- sonrió Jenny –después nos ponemos de acuerdo, ahora iré a almorzar...

Jenny dio media vuelta, y cada gesto lo hacía de forma coqueta, quizás para que Martín se diera cuenta que no era mentira.

-¡¡¿Viste Diana?!!- gritó, un poco emocionado -¡¡Jenny aceptó salir conmigo!!

-¿No te parece extraño?- preguntó Lombard –hasta ayer, Jenny no pensaba aceptar...

-Bueno, tienes que pensar que quizás se dio cuenta que sí me gusta de verdad, y por eso me invitó... ¡ah!, tengo que planearlo todo para que salga perfecto.

-Quizás no te resulta, como tus innumerables fiestas que has hecho- dijo Diana, con cara de sabelotodo.

-Gracias por los ánimos- dijo molesto el otro, irónico.

-Como quieras, mejor me iré a almorzar.

-Vamos, voy contigo.

Los dos salieron de la sala. Martín se veía feliz, radiante. Todo lo contrario de Diana, que andaba demasiado callada.

Recordó cuando fueron a Terrolandia, que Jenny se sintió atraída por las cosas que había hecho Martín. En esos momentos no se sintió para nada preocupada, al contrario... sabía que tarde o temprano se le quitaría a su amiga, y que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero en esta ocasión no era así, y eso la preocupaba. ¿Es que de verdad Jenny se estaba enamorando de Martín? Eso sonaba tan contradictorio...

-Ah... ¿se te ocurre algún lugar donde pueda llevar a Jenny?- le preguntó Martín, mientras caminaban al comedor –¡por más que pienso no se me ocurre!

-Hum... deberías preguntarle a ella- gruñó Diana. No le hacía gracia el tener que decirle justamente ella esas cosas.

-Es que tiene que ser una sorpresa, no debo arruinarlo- dijo Martín –por eso necesito tú ayuda, Di, ¡por favor!

Diana suspiró... ni siquiera sabía del todo bien por qué se negaba a ayudarlo...

¿De verdad no lo sabía?

"A ver, Diana, analiza" pensó, después de ignorar a Martín y sus ruegos "si te molesta que Jenny esté interesada en Martín, es porque él a ti te... gus... ta..."

-Ou...

Se detuvo, y miró a Martín, que no se dio cuenta del acto de la joven y continuó su camino, pensando a dónde podría llevar a Jenny a pasear, o a comer...

"No puede ser que te guste Martín" se dijo, apurando el paso y alcanzándolo, aunque sabía muy bien que, por dentro, no tenía ninguna seguridad.

"Es inmaduro, molestoso, burlesco, fantaseoso, cargante, antipático... ¿por qué habría de gustarte, Diana" continuaba pensando ella.

-Ah, no me di cuenta que te quedaste atrás... bueno, dejando un poco de lado el tema de Jenny, me pregunto qué habrá de comer.

Ella miró cómo Martín entraba al comedor, y se quedó un poco más atrás.

¿De verdad podía estar enamorada de él?, pero si siempre le dio la impresión de que lo odiaba... el cambio era muy brusco.

"Del amor al odio, un paso"

Bueno, si existía eso, en una de esas también se podía considerar a la inversa... es decir, que "del odio al amor, un paso"

Suspiró, mientras se acercaba a Jave y a Martín (el primero estaba sirviendo)

-Hola, Diana- la saludó Java, la otra sonrió.

-Hola, Java, ¿cómo estás?

-Java estar bien- contestó el cavernícola –Diana no parecer estarlo.

-Creo que te equivocas- dijo ella, intentando sonreír para disimular.

-¡Diana, ven a sentarte con nosotras!- la llamó Jenny, que estaba acompañada por Aisslyn, que le sonrió –te esperábamos.

-Gracias- Diana prefirió no mirar a Jenny, y volvió su vista hacia la otra chica.

Aisslyn había llegado hacía un mes, y los primeros días llamó bastante la atención, sobre todo por sus ojos y su cabello negros, tanto como la noche. Era una chica realmente simpática y muy buena gente.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Aisslyn.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Hagamos que te creo.

Diana sonrió. Por la mirada que le dio la otra chica, se dio cuenta que pronto podría hablar con ella sobre lo que sentía, y de seguro se sentiría mejor.


	2. Ellas

**Capítulo 2. Ellas.**

Realmente Diana Lombard no sabía muy bien qué decir sobre lo que estaba sintiendo. Antes. Se habría reído por la ridícula idea de su amiga, pero en esos momentos parecía tan sincera que, en vez de reírse como condenada, se ponía demasiado triste con el sólo hecho de pensar que ellos podrían de verdad estar juntos.

A pesar de todo, sentía que había algo extraño en eso… si sólo el día anterior ella había hablado con Jenny de Martín y la otra le había dejado muy claro que no deseaba tener ninguna relación con él… en ese caso, ¿qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión?

¿Podía ser que Jenny se dio cuenta en menos de un segundo que de verdad estaba interesada en el hermanastro de Diana?

La joven suspiró, ya un poco cansada. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que se le había pasado más de una hora sin estudiar nada. Y no podía permitirse que le fuera mal por culpa de Martín, así que se puso a estudiar.

Cuando por fin podría decir que se estaba concentrando un poco, llegó el ya nombrado Martin Mystery, casi corriendo.

-¡¡Diana, nos llaman del Centro!!- exclamó con emoción el muchacho. Eso significaba misión segura…

Y más monstruos babosos y cosas por el estilo…

Los dos ignoraron cuando los presentes los miraron con fastidio. No debían olvidar que estaban en la biblioteca.

Con gusto ella habría dicho que estaba demasiado cansada, pero no habría sido buena excusa (sin contar que de seguro Martín la habría tomado de un brazo y la habría obligado a ir igual), así que sólo se puso de pie y juntó sus cosas.

-Ya voy…

-¡Ahí viene Java!

El cavernícola también llegó con una gran sonrisa.

Diana estaba encontrando eso demasiado extraño… era demasiada la felicidad que Java y Martín estaban mostrando. Sólo tendrían que ir al Centro, nada más.

El portal se abrió en una de las estanterías de la biblioteca, y los tres entraron.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Mom (extrañamente no se habían encontrado con Billy), la vieron casi acostada en la silla de su escritorio, con la nariz roja, y una caja de pañuelos desechables a un lado.

-¿Mom, te sientes mal?- le preguntó Diana, acercándose a ella y mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

No era por nada, pero nunca habían visto a la mujer en ese estado. Martín y Java también se acercaron, y se pusieron a un lado de ella cada uno.

-¿Mom?- volvió a insistir Diana, moviéndola un poco.

-Ah… ya llegaron…- Mom se sentó bien en la silla, y con un gesto les indicó a Java y Martín que guardaran distancia. Los otros se alejaron inmediatamente de ella –lo siento, estoy un poco… ¡¡¡¡ACHÚ!!!- la frase fue cortada por un estornudo de parte de Mom.

-¿Un poco resfriada?- dijo Diana –deberías estar en cama, Mom…

-Lo sé, pero es demasiado el trabajo- la mujer sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz –nunca me había resfriado tan fuerte… y no soy la única, Billy está con licencia hasta mañana… lleva una semana enfermo.

Ahí estaba la razón de por qué no fue a recibirlos. Los tres se miraron con cierta confusión y Martín decidió agilizar las cosas.

-¿Tenemos misión, Mom?- le preguntó.

-No, Martín, hoy no…- negó la otra, mientras volvía a estornudar –ay… los llamé para que…

-¿¡Tomáramos tu lugar mientras tienes licencia!?- la cortó Martín, emocionado.

-Ni lo sueñes, Martín- gruñó Mom –si los llamé fue para que no se olvidaran que en dos días es el cumpleaños de Billy…

-¡¡¡Ah!!!, ¡lo había olvidado!- exclamó Martín, con cara de horror –no puedo creer que estaba olvidando el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos… debe ser por todo el tema de Jenny que estoy un poco distraído.

-Java no olvidarlo…- dijo el cavernícola, sonriendo.

Mom suspiró, mientras volvía a sacar otro pañuelo. Odiaba estar resfriada. Lo mejor sería que se fuera a su cama, al menos por el resto del día y quizás, el día siguiente también. De pronto, recordó algo.

-Ah, una cosa más, antes que se vayan- les dijo –anoche notamos una pequeña actividad paranormal en su escuela.

Esto los sorprendió. Los tres quedaron mirando a Mom, después de mirarse ellos.

-¿Actividad?, no hemos notado nada extraño- anunció Martín, pensativo.

-Claro, aparte de que Jenny quisiera salir con él, nada…- dijo Diana, mostrando un poco el ánimo que solía tener (y también, para disimular todo lo que estaba pasando)

-Quizás él le tiró un maleficio…- dijo Mom. Tanto Diana como ella se largaron a reír por la cara que Martín puso –bueno, volviendo al tema. No fue nada importante, pero les encargo que estén atentos a cualquier situación extraña.

-Sí, Mom, no te preocupes…- sonrió Diana -¿te vas a quedar?

-No, prefiero ir a dormir… quizás eso me haga mejor. Hasta siento que me dio fiebre… y prefiero irme antes de contagiar a todo el mundo.

-¡Que te mejores pronto, Mom!

Los jóvenes volvieron a la academia. No hubo misión ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos les sirvió para salir un poco de la rutina.

Aunque Martín andaba muy pensativo con lo último que les dijo Mom.

-… Es extraño, anoche no pasó nada extraño… ni un grito, ni una luz… ni alguna sustancia verde asquerosa…- decía pensativo.

-Hay miles de formas en que se puede manifestar la actividad paranormal, no necesariamente con asquerosidades verdes y pegajosas…

-¡Pero esas son las más entretenidas!

Diana hizo un gesto de asco, mientras Martín continuaba divagando en el tema. Java se fue a hacer cualquier cosa por ahí, y Martín se sentó al lado de la joven.

-¿Estudias?- le preguntó.

-Es la idea… pero contigo aquí no creo que pueda avanzar mucho- contestó Diana,

-Ahm...

Entre ambos cayó un silencio un poco desagradable. Diana comenzó a leer algo del libro y Martín miró a su alrededor, para luego volver sus ojos hacia Diana.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Biología...

-Ah...-Martín se quedó en silencio unos momentos, y luego le quitó el libro a Diana, que reclamó –Espera, Di, quiero hacerte una pregunta...

-...- ella lo miró fastidiada, y sólo esperaba que la pregunta no fuera sobre Jenny porque ése sí que sería el colmo. Esperó a que hablara.

-Bueno... te quiero preguntar... ¿tú crees que...?- Martín se detuvo, pensativo –Ah... no se cómo hacerte la pregunta.

-Pues sólo habla, no es muy difícil- lo apuró Diana.

-... Ah...

-¿Es sobre Jenny?- lo apuró Diana.

-Sí, pero no...

La joven miró a Mystery, confundida. ¿Si pero no? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

-¿Cómo así, Martín? Habla ahora, que no quiero perder el tiempo con tus estupideces- dijo Diana, molesta.

-Es que... es sobre Jenny...- Martín detuvo su mirada sobre la mesa durante unos instantes. Diana notó que se puso serio de pronto -¿no notas que está extraña?

-... ¿Extraña? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Diana, aunque en parte, sabía que se refería a lo rápido que había cambiado de parecer Jenny respecto a él.

-Tú lo sabes, no te hagas...- Martín se movió nervioso en su asiento –lo rápido que aceptó salir conmigo... además... tú no estabas, pero...

Diana miraba con asombro lo rápido que se estaba sonrojando Martín, y le pareció demasiado extraño. Se preguntó qué quería decirle su hermanastro.

-¿Hicieron algo?- lo apuró.

-No vayas a pensar mal...- murmuró él –Jenny sólo me besó...

"¿Sólo?" pensó con fastidio Diana, y de pronto comenzó a sentirse molesta, y supo inmediatamente que eran los celos.

-... y por eso estoy pensando que algo pudo haberle pasado... porque si ya era extraño que aceptara salir conmigo, el que me bese...

Diana no alcanzó a contestarle, porque con ellos llegó Aisslyn, su compañera de curso.

-Diana, ¿puedo hablar contigo, por favor?- le preguntó.

-Mm... Di, te dejo- Martín se puso de pie –mañana continuamos conversando...

-Sí...

Martín se fue, y Aisslyn se quedó con ella. Diana miró por la ventana, ya había anochecido y las estrellas comenzaban a mostrarse, suspiró.

-Ahora, Diana, me vas a contar todo...- comenzó Aisslyn, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Contarte? ¿qué cosa?

-Ya sabes... pude ver perfectamente la cara que pusiste cuando Jenny dijo que iba a salir con Martín- comenzó ella –Te seré sincera, siempre he notado que tú... bueno, parecía sentir más que amistad o cariño de hermano por él, ¿me equivoco?

Diana Lombard no supo qué decir. Era increíble. Ella sólo había llegado hacía pocos meses, y se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él... y ella, que se había demorado años en reconocérselo...

-Ah... bueno...- Diana no sabía qué contestarle. En realidad, pensó que no valía la pena que lo hiciera, si Aisslyn ya conocía la respuesta.

-No tienes que avergonzarte, es normal que te guste alguien como él, sobre todo porque son muy cercanos...- sonrió más ampliamente Aisslyn.

-Bueno, pero no ha servido de mucho, ahora Martín está saliendo con Jenny...- murmuró Diana, con un tono triste.

-No tienes que ponerte así... ya verás que muy pronto las cosas se van a definir... y ya sabes, cualquier cosa, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

Diana sonrió. Le agradó saber que contaba con alguien para poder hablar (ni modo que le fuera a contar sobre lo que sentía a Jenny).

Algunas horas después, Diana salió de la biblioteca. La joven juntó sus cosas y salió a paso lento, se sentía cansada, tanto mental como físicamente. Tenía deseos de acostarse y no despertar durante un buen tiempo.

Los pasillos ya estaban casi a oscuras, era normal, casi todos estaban durmiendo a esa hora. Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a su cuarto, algo le llamó la atención.

Al final del pasillo, había una extraña luz. Diana la quedó mirando unos minutos, confundida.

Era muy fuerte, a pesar de la distancia, y no podía distinguir ninguna figura. Finalmente, después de unos instantes que le parecieron eternos a la joven, la luz comenzó a acercarse rápidamente a ella. Tanto, que Diana no pudo reaccionar.

Lo único que sintió, fue que algo frío la traspasaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_Se podía sentir un sol muy agradable a su alrededor, el calor, por tanto, no era sofocante ni mucho menos. Pero a pesar de ello, ambos jóvenes pidieron sendas copas de helados._

_Jenny se notaba encantada. Por dentro, se daba cuenta que Martín no era el patán que siempre había demostrado ser, y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no había sido capaz de verlo... si siempre había estado a su lado._

_Por otro lado, Martín Mystery estaba igual de encantado. La primera cita con Jenny no estaba resultando tan mal..._

_-Jenny...- dijo de pronto él, acercándose un poco a ella._

_-¿Dime, Martín?- el muchacho pudo ver cómo los ojos de ella brillaban emocionados al escuchar su voz, y esperó unos momentos para continuar hablando._

_-Nosotros... bueno... tú sabes que siempre me has gustado¿cierto?- le preguntó, mientras tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas. La chica se notó más emocionada aun._

_-Sí..._

_-En ese caso... yo... te quería preguntar si... ¿aceptas ser mi novia?...- dijo él, acercándose más aun. Jenny lo miró con una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Por supuesto!, esperaba que me lo pidieras, Martín._

_Felices como estaba, los dos se acercaron y se besaron. Fue un contacto suave, agradable... Martín continuó con los ojos cerrados una vez que se separaron._

_-Muchas gracias, Martín- escuchó, pero notó que esa voz no era de Jenny._

_Abrió confundido los ojos, y vio que en frente de él ya no estaba Jenny, sino que estaba Diana... pero lucía un poco distinta... primero, su cabello estaba tomado en una trenza que descansaba sobre sus hombros, y vestía una blusa blanca._

_-¿Diana?- preguntó él, confundido -¿dónde está Jenny?_

_-¿Y qué me preguntas a mí?- dijo ella, divertida –me invitaste a salir a mí, no a ella..._

_-¿Qué cosa¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Porque es verdad... yo soy tu novia¿no? Jenny nunca te pescó..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¡¡¡Ah!!!!

El grito hizo que Martín abriera los ojos, con su corazón latiendo a mil debido al susto. Se sentó en la cama e intentó comprender qué fue lo que pasó.

-¡Que alguien venga!

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, y sin querer pensó que los gritos tenían que ver con lo que Mom les había dicho el día anterior a Diana, Java y él, eso de la actividad paranormal en la escuela. ¿Qué otra explicación tendría un grito y escándalo como ese?

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo que vio lo dejó momentáneamente helado.

La del grito no había sido otra que Aisslyn, que estaba hincada en el suelo a un lado de Diana, que parecía estar inconsciente.

-¡¡Diana!!- exclamó Martín al ver a su hermanastra tirada en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente a ellas, y aunque no lo hizo del todo a propósito, quitó de manera un poco brusca a Aisslyn del lado de Diana, para verla él.

-Parece sólo estar desmayada- comentó Aisslyn, y en su voz se notaba que no había ningún tipo de resentimiento por lo que el rubio acababa de hacer. Quizás en parte lo entendía, después de todo, era su hermana la que estaba sin sentido en el suelo.

Martín casi no la escuchó. Buscaba algo en su hermanastra que le indicara lo que le había ocurrido, pero después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta que no había nada.

Debido a los gritos de Aisslyn, no sólo Martín fue quien despertó (era la intención de la joven), sino que de a poco los demás fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones y asomándose para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Luego de algunos momentos en que los que sabían algo les explicaban a los otros, se quedaban mirando la escena, con extrañeza.

-Ahm... irá a buscar ayuda para...- comenzó Aisslyn, mientras se ponía de pie. Pero fue detenida por Martín, que la tomó del brazo.

-La llevaré a la enfermería- dijo él, con seguridad.

-Pero... puedo llamar a la enfermera y que venga a verla acá- replicó Aisslyn, extrañada por lo que Martín había dicho –creo que es mejor...

-No, prefiero llevarla yo...

Sin aceptar réplicas, Martín tomó en brazos a su hermanastra y se alejó con ella camino a la enfermería, ante las miradas de extrañeza de los demás jóvenes.

De pronto, sintió que un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadirlo. No quiso pensar que Diana tenía que ver con lo que le había dicho Mom del extraño movimiento paranormal... así que la otra alternativa era que su hermanastra estaba enferma.

Martín no supo decidir qué podía ser peor.

En pocos minutos llegó a la enfermería, en donde dejó a Diana a cargo dela enfermera de turno.

-Ya te puedes ir a desayunar- dijo ella, con cierto desdén y después que Martín dejó a Diana sobre la camilla.

-Pero...- comenzó a replicar él, con la intención de quedarse a saber cómo estaba ella.

-No es necesario que te quedes- lo cortó la enfermera –necesito revisarla para saber cómo está... vete a desayunar.

-Bien...- el muchacho aún dudaba si irse o no, pero no le quedó de otra. Dándole una última mirada a la chica, salió de la enfermería.

Antes de ir a la cafetería, pasó a su cuarto a tomarse un baño. Sentía que lo necesitaba para quitar alguna de sus ideas de la cabeza. Después de estar sólo unos pocos minutos ahí, salió. Se vistió y luego fue a la cafetería, en donde ya estaban casi todos los jóvenes desayunando, para ir a clases.

Como era típico en lugares así, la noticia de que habían encontrado a Diana Lombard desmayada había corrido rápido como el viento. Mientras caminaba a buscar su comida, algunos de los jóvenes lo miraban de reojo, murmurando cosas entre ellos. Martín sentía que era el centro de atención, y de buen gusto habría dado media vuelta y les hubiera plantado un buen golpe... pero logró controlarse... aunque le costó.

-Hola Java- dijo desanimado, mientras tomaba una bandeja. El cavernícola le sonrió.

-¿Cómo estar Diana?- le preguntó, con su precario vocabulario.

-La dejé en la enfermería, pero no pude quedarme a ver qué tenía, la enfermera me echó casi a patadas- dijo molesto él.

-Ya ver que Diana estar bien- sonrió Java, terminando de entregarle la comida a Martín.

-Ojalá que sí, Java...

Martín comenzó a caminar a las mesas, y antes que se pudiera sentar con sus compañeros, fue llamado desde la mesa en donde estaban Jenny y Aisslyn.

-¿Cómo está Diana?- le preguntó preocupada Jenny, mientras le hacía un lugar para que se sentara -¿la dejaste en la enfermería?

-Sí- contestó Martín –después de desayunar iré a ver qué me dice la enfermera de su estado... a ella nunca le había pasado algo así.

Las jóvenes notaron que Martín Mystery estaba muy preocupado, principalmente por lo serio que andaba. No era normal en él que estuviera tan reservado.

-Quizás se desmayó porque está comiendo mal- dijo Aisslyn, después de pensar unos momentos –acuérdense que ayer con suerte y almorzó, por todas las cosas que tiene que hacer...

Todos parecieron meditar lo que la chica había dicho, y algunos pensaron que tenía razón. Diana muchas veces dejaba de lado las comidas para cumplir con todas sus obligaciones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Diana Lombard abrió lentamente los ojos, y por un primer momento, se sintió perdida.

No sabía dónde estaba (porque su cuarto no era), ni cómo había llegado ahí... ni mucho menos por qué se sentía tan cansada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Al escuchar la voz, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Martín se paró de la silla en que estaba y caminó hacia ella, sonriendo.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó con la voz algo débil.

-Te encontraron en la mañana desmayada en el pasillo- contestó Martín –Aisslyn fue la que te vio, y te trajimos a la enfermería.

-Ah...

Diana se sentó con cierta dificultad. La chica no se había dado cuenta la cara de tranquilidad y felicidad que Martín tenía, ya que estaba muy contento de que ella por fin hubiera despertado.

-Te dije que me avisaras cuando despertara- escucharon la voz dura de la enfermera, que le decía a Martín.

-Acaba de hacerlo- replicó él, un poco molesto.

-Espera un momento afuera- le dijo la enfermera a Martín, sin escuchar sus excusas.

Al otro no le quedó otra que hacerle caso. Así que estuvo unos minutos afuera, esperando que le abrieran la puerta. Y la que lo hizo fue Diana.

-¿Ya estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Creo...- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros –la enfermera lo único que me dijo que tenía que comer mejor...

-Ah, entonces es por eso- dijo él –en ese caso, desde ahora me preocuparé que comas lo más posible, Diana...

-¡Oye!, que la idea no es que engorde- gruñó ella –a todo esto¿qué hora es?

-Ahm... deben ser cerca de las 11 de la mañana- dijo pensativo él.

-¡Ay no!, me he perdido clases...

-Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en eso, veremos alguna forma de quitarte tanto peso, no es posible que te estés enfermando porque te exiges tanto...

-No exageres...- dijo ella –voy a mi cuarto a buscar las cosas para la próxima clase.

-Bien...

Aunque no quisiera, Martín tenía clases, y tenía que ir. Así que con todo el desgano posible, se dirigió a la sala. Al menos, ese día tendría algo bueno: su cita con Jenny, que sería durante la tarde, después de clases.

Una vez que llegó a la sala (después de demorarse mucho rato), se extrañó de no ver a Diana ahí. La joven aún no llegaba de su cuarto, lo que era de lo más raro.

Se trató de calmar pensando que quizás había querido darse una ducha, y que se había demorado más de la cuenta.

-Oye, pensé que Diana había salido de la enfermería- le dijo Jenny, disimuladamente durante la clase.

-Sí... si había ido a su cuarto a buscar los libros...

Jenny lo miró extrañada. Podía verlo en su cara, ella también estaba preocupada de antes, y ahora con eso...

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- preguntó al aire.

Martín miró preocupado al frente. Ese pensamiento había cruzado hace un rato por su cabeza, pero no había querido hacerle mucho caso.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y vio entrar a Diana. Se veía agitada.

-Lo siento, profesor...- dijo, entrando.

-Ah, señorita Lombard- dijo el hombre al verla –pensé que no vendría a clases hoy.

-Salí hace un rato de la enfermería, así que no hay motivo para que falte a esta clase también- dijo ella, rápidamente.

-¿Segura? Preferiría que mi mejor alumna se fuera a descansar a su cuarto, para que se mejore pronto de lo que tenga.

En realidad, Diana agradeció por dentro cuando escuchó al profesor decir eso. La verdad era que, después de juntar sus cosas, se había sentado sobre su cama, y sin saber bien en qué momento, se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormida. Sólo despertó después de cerca una hora de dormir, y aún se sentía extremadamente cansada.

-Entonces... ¿puedo irme?- preguntó, sintiéndose algo más aliviada.

-Sí, váyase a descansar...

-Gracias.

La muchacha dio media vuelta y se fue, no sin darle una leve mirada a Martín, y también a Jenny, que la miraba igual de preocupada.

Tanto para Martín como para Jenny, el resto de la clase pasó muy lenta, y ellos lo único que deseaban era ir a ver a Diana. Cuando por fin pudieron salir, casi corrieron a su cuarto.

Tocaron levemente la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta durante unos minutos, Martín se decidió a abrir.

Diana dormía acostada sobre la cama, y profundamente.

-¿Crees que esté enferma?- le preguntó Martín a Jenny.

-No sé...- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros –quizás todo el estrés del año le está pasando la cuenta...

-Sí, puede ser...

-Será mejor que la dejemos dormir... ven, vamos...

Martín se extrañó de que Jenny le ofreciera la mano, pero nada de tonto, se la tomó casi de inmediato.

Después de darle una leve mirada, salió del cuarto, cerrando suavemente la puerta de él.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o- o - o - o

NOTA: Lo siento!!, debido a que es fin de semestre me he demorado un poco más en escribir este capítulo. Igual, espero que les haya gustado, y muy pronto estará el próximo.

Antes, quisiera hacerles una pregunta. Se supone que la mamá de Diana y el papá de Martín se casaron¿cierto? Pero que recuerde, en la serie sólo ha salido el papá de Martín (creo que es investigador, o algo así), en fin¿alguien sabe qué fue lo que pasó con la mamá de Diana?

¡Les agradecería que alguien pudiera contestarme!


	4. Oveja de Chocolate

**Capítulo 4. Oveja de Chocolate.**

Diana no despertó hasta el día siguiente, y como nueva. Sentía como si todas sus energías hubieran sido repuestas el día anterior.

Mientras tomaba una ducha, pensaba... nunca le había pasado algo así. Era verdad que siempre tenía muchas obligaciones, y que a veces terminaba demasiado cansada... pero nunca al extremo de dormir todo un día como si hubiera trasnochado meses.

En fin, ya con la idea de ponerse al día (¡tenía mucho que hacer!), salió de su cuarto como nueva. En el comedor, se encontró con varios de sus compañeros, que le preguntaron sobre su estado. En parte, Diana se sentía un poco extraña, cuando jóvenes que nunca la habían mirado le preguntaban cómo se sentía.

Bueno, y así llegó al comedor, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estar Diana?- le preguntó Java, a penas la vio.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, Java- contestó sonriendo Diana- ¿cómo estás tú?

-Java estar bien.

Jenny, al ver a su amiga, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Al verle la cara, Diana intentó adivinar lo que le pasaba. Pudo notar una extraña chispa en su mirada...

-¿Cómo estás? ¡ayer nos tenías muy preocupados a todos!- le dijo Jenny, cuando llegó a su lado.

-Ya estoy bien- contestó Diana –me siento como nueva.

-Ah, excelente. Vamos a sentarnos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Diana ser preguntó si sería sobre Martín, y luego se dijo que sería lo más seguro. Jenny siempre que salía con un muchacho tenía la costumbre de contarle todo lo que había hecho, hablado y pensado... pero... ¿¡tenía que hablarle sobre Martín!?

Las jóvenes llegaron a la mesa, donde había otras compañeras de ellas. Todas saludaron a Diana y luego le pusieron atención a Jenny.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- le preguntó Mary, una de las jóvenes.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Diana, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Ayer fue mi cita con Martín- sonrió ampliamente Jenny –como estuviste todo el día durmiendo no te enteraste...

-Ah...- musitó ella, intentando disimular su tristeza –¿y cómo les fue?

-Excelente...

Diana Lombard comenzó a comer, aunque no sentía hambre. No tenía deseos de escuchar lo que Martín y Jenny habían hecho durante su cita, con otros chicos no tenía problemas, pero no Martín. Tuvo deseos de ponerse de pie e irse a comer a otra mesa, pero para disimular, se quedó.

En un momento, levantó la vista, desanimada.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Aisslyn, que le sonreían. En ellos le pareció leer que estuviera tranquila. Sonriendo levemente, se encogió de hombros.

Para extrañeza de las chicas, Martín no se apareció por el comedor durante el desayuno, lo que tenía un poco preocupada a Jenny. A Diana lo tenía sin cuidado.

-Bien, chicas, nos vemos en el salón- dijo Aisslyn, tomando sus cosas -¿me acompañas, Diana? Quisiera darte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la nombrada, Aisslyn le guiñó el ojo.

-Un engañito, para que te mejores.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Diana fue con Aisslyn. Una vez que salieron del comedor, se dirigieron al cuarto de la chica, que quería ir a buscar sus cuadernos para la clase. Ya llevaban un buen rato hablando del tema Jenny-Martín, cuando llegaron a su cuarto.

-Espérame aquí- le pidió Aisslyn.

-Bueno...- a Diana le pareció extraño que su compañera se cuidara tanto de mostrar su cuarto. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en Torrington, nadie había tenido la "suerte" de entrar.

-No hay nada interesante- dijo amablemente Aisslyn –es sólo que soy terriblemente desordenada, y no me gusta que vean mi orden...

Diana sonrió a medias, mientras esperaba que su amiga volviera. Aisslyn ni siquiera la dejó tantito de su habitación.

A los pocos minutos, la muchacha salió, con una ovejita de chocolate en sus manos para Diana.

-Es para que te sientas mejor- sonrió Aisslyn, encantada por la reacción alegre de Diana al ver chocolate –ojalá que esto te ayude.

-Sin duda lo hará- dijo emocionada Diana. Quedó mirando a la oveja mientras caminaban al salón, y al final se decidió -¡no aguanto!, me comeré una patita antes de entrar a clases...

Aisslyn se largó a reír, divertida.

No se dieron cuenta, saliendo del salón venía Martín, casi corriendo. Él tampoco se dio cuenta, por lo que terminaron chocando y Aisslyn cayó al suelo, debido a la fuerza. Diana los quedó mirando confundida, mientras comía las patitas de la oveja de chocolate.

-¡¡Perdón!!- Martín la ayudó a ponerse de pie, avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido –lo siento, de verdad...

Martín se agachó para recoger las cosas de ella, pero Aisslyn se apresuró a hacerlo, cortando la inspiración de buena voluntad del chico. Le parecieron curiosos los dibujos que se veían en los cuadernos de ella, nunca los había visto.

-¡Martín, tienes que tener más cuidado!- le gritó Diana, dándole una patada -¡fíjate cuando corras, no eres el único que vive aquí!

-¡Auch!, se nota que estar mejor, Di, estás pegando bien duro...- se quejó Martín, alejándose de ella –aunque igual es buena noticia...

-No te preocupes, Diana, fue un accidente- dijo Aisslyn, sonriendo –no creo que Martín haya querido tirarme al suelo...

-Claro que no- se apresuró a decir Martín, y para tratar de arreglar las cosas, agregó –oye, qué bonitos dibujos tienen tus cuadernos...

-¿De verdad te gustan?- sonrió Aisslyn, mostrándoselos –son runas antiguas, si quieres te explico lo que significan.

-Eh... o sea- Martín pensó en una forma rápida de deshacerse de eso –están bonitos, pero no es para tanto como para...

Diana y Aisslyn lo miraron con cara de "típico", y Martín enrojeció un poco.

-Vamos, no creo que sea...- comenzó a decir.

-Ya, Aisslyn, déjalo- lo cortó Diana –seguramente inventará una excusa estúpida. Puedes explicarme a mí, que me interesa saber.

-Claro Diana, pero será después, ahí viene el maestro.

Aisslyn se adelantó y entró al salón. Diana la estaba siguiendo cuando Martín la afirmó del brazo y le habló bien bajo.

-Durante la tarde será la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Billy- le susurró –así que no te comprometas a nada...

-Bien- contestó Diana, soltándose de su brazo.

Al entrar, los dos se separaron. El muchacho se adelantó y se sentó junto con sus compañeros, mientras que Diana se acercó a Jenny, que la esperaba.

-¿Qué quería Aisslyn?- le preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Nada, sólo darme un chocolate- contestó Diana, mostrándole la ovejita sin patitas de chocolate. Jenny sonrió, sin hacer ningún comentario, ya que el profesor comenzó con la clase.

A Diana le costó bastante concentrarse. Podía sentir cómo Jenny y Martín se hacían gestos durante la clase, y aunque intentaba no tomarles atención, no lograba dejar de ponerles atención. No era por nada, pero en ese momento bien contenta les habría gritado que dejaran de hacerlo en frente de la clase.

En fin, después de un día de clases algo molesto (y Diana quería pensar que no era por los celos, sino porque le molestaban los movimientos), después de almuerzo la joven se fue a la biblioteca a ponerse al día con sus tareas. No era por nada, pero en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar a bastante distancia de Martín y Jenny, sentía que cuando estaban presentes (y cuando se coqueteaban) se ponía de mal humor.

Jenny le prestó sus apuntes, así que mientras su mejor amiga y su hermano Martín se iban a pasear, Diana se fue a su refugio: la biblioteca.

No era muy tarde, recién estaba anocheciendo, pero extrañamente la biblioteca estaba vacía. Como Diana estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, vino a darse cuenta cuando levantó la vista para descansar, bastante rato después.

Extrañada, miró a su alrededor, buscando alguien que le indicara que la biblioteca aún estaba abierta y que no la habían cerrado dejándola a ella adentro. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa en el momento que notó que ni siquiera la bibliotecaria estaba presente.

Se puso de pie, y debido a la sobria iluminación que había, de pronto sintió que una potente luz se encendía detrás de ella.

Temerosa, Diana comenzó a darse la vuelta. Sin querer, había comenzado a temblar. Recién en esos momentos, recordó lo que le había pasado hacía dos noches. Retrocedió rápidamente, chocando con algunas sillas.

La misma figura la observaba a la distancia, flotando en el aire. Diana tuvo deseos de gritar, pero la voz no le salió. Sin esperar a que la luz se moviera, Lombard comenzó a correr a la salida de la biblioteca, y pidiendo que alguien fuera a ayudarla.

Por su sombra, pudo ver que la luz comenzó a moverse hacia ella con rapidez. Diana trató de correr más rápido.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando ésta se abrió.

-¡Diana, por fin...!

Martín Mystery quedó a la mitad de la frase, ya que Diana no alcanzó a detenerse y chocó contra él, y los dos cayeron al suelo, fuera de la biblioteca.

El muchacho le iba a alegar a Diana lo sucedido, pero se quedó callado cuando notó su estado. La joven estaba pálida y se notaba muy asustada, temblaba visiblemente.

-¡Diana, ¿qué ocurre?!- le preguntó, preocupado.

-Martín... hay algo adentro... que me seguía...- contestó la otra, algo más calmada por la presencia de Martín –me estaba siguiendo... era una luz muy fuerte...

Él se puso de pie, y entró con cuidado a la biblioteca. Pensó que quizás de eso se refería Mom cuando les habló que habían pequeñas actividades paranormales. Pero al entrar, Martín se encontró con que en la biblioteca habían algunos jóvenes estudiando, otros conversando bajo y algunos más buscando libros.

Martín entró e inspeccionó el lugar y no encontró nada del otro mundo. De echo, también les preguntó a algunos de sus compañeros (a los que conocía) si habían notado algo extraño durante el rato que habían estado en la biblioteca, y ellos negaron.

Extrañado, volvió con Diana, que lo esperaba sentada en el suelo. Aún se veía muy asustada.

-¿Estás segura, Di?- le preguntó –adentro no hay nada del otro mundo, incluso, me han dicho que todo está normal.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo?- Diana se puso de pie, y se asomó. No entendía, ¡si hacía algunos minutos la biblioteca estaba vacía! ¿De dónde habían salido ellos?

-Martín, ¡no te estoy mintiendo! Estaba sola, y una luz apareció y comenzó a seguirme, ¡fue la misma de la otra noche!

Las últimas palabras llamaron la atención del joven, que miró seriamente a Diana.

-¿Una luz? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le reclamó.

-No lo recordaba... lo recordé hoy cuando la vi. ¿De verdad me crees, cierto Martín?- le preguntó angustiada Diana, Martín asintió.

-Por supuesto, Di, no te preocupes- contestó –además, algo me dice que lo que te pasó a ti, tiene que ver con la actividad paranormal de las que nos habló Mom el otro día, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí... ¿de verdad crees que tienen que ver?

-¿Acaso encuentras otra razón? Porque si es así, dímela que a mí no se me ocurre nada...

Diana no contestó. La verdad era que se estaba asustando un poco con lo que le estaba ocurriendo, además, había otra pregunta...

¿Por qué sólo a ella?

-Ah, Diana, te venía a buscar- la cortó de sus pensamientos Martín –debemos ir al cumpleaños de Billy.

-Sí, iré por mi regalo y...

-No, te acompaño- la cortó Martín –prefiero asegurarme de que nada te ocurra...

Los dos fueron a la habitación de ella, y en la puerta, se encontraron con Aisslyn. La chica parecía algo enferma...

-Aisslyn, ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó Diana, cuando la vio apoyarse en la pared.

-Me siento... mal...

Aisslyn cayó pesadamente sobre el piso, ya que Martín ni Diana alcanzaron a afirmarla.

-Martín, debemos llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Diana, preocupada.

Por la cabeza de Martín, rondaba una idea, y sin proponérselo, Diana pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Tú crees que esa cosa la haya atacado porque no pudo hacerlo conmigo?- preguntó Diana, con el semblante serio.

-... Me da la impresión que sí.


	5. Cap 5

**Capítulo 5. **

No lo decían, pero ambos estaban preocupados.

Después del cumpleaños de Billy (que estuvo entretenido, por lo demás XD), Diana y Martín hablaron con Mom sobre lo ocurrido en la Academia.

La mujer escuchó pacientemente todo lo que ellos le contaron, y pudieron notar en su rostro algo de preocupación cuando escuchó las consecuencias que tuvo lo que le ocurrió a Diana.

-¿Y dices que dormiste todo el día?- preguntó Mom, después de escuchar todo.

-Si- contestó Diana –me sentía muy cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Mom se quedó pensando unos minutos. Al parecer, ya estaba completamente mejorada de su resfrío.

-Podemos pensar que ese ser roba energía- dijo Mom –si quedaste tan agotada se puede concluir que te dejó sin fuerza... y bueno, la segunda vez, al no poder robarte energía a ti, se la quitó a la compañera de ustedes. ¿Cómo dijeron que se llama?

-Aisslyn- contestó Diana.

-Bien... por seguridad, lo mejor sería que no estuvieras sola, Diana, en ningún momento. Martín, intenta pasar con ella todo el tiempo que sea, la idea es que trates de ver qué es lo que ocurre...

Diana pensó que Martín se negaría (como Diana pasa casi todo el tiempo estudiando), pero al ver con la seriedad que asintió cuando Mom le dijo lo anterior, se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba en realidad.

Bueno, minutos después Diana, Martín y Java se fueron a la Academia Torrington. Por la hora que era, sería difícil encontrarse con algún compañero.

-Iré a dejarte a tu cuarto- dijo Martín –luego me iré a dormir...

Java se despidió de ellos y los hermanos fueron a la habitación de Diana. Extrañamente, Martín iba bastante silencioso.

-¿Te pasa algo, Martín?- le preguntó Diana, después de un largo silencio entre ambos.

-Eh... no, no te preocupes... o sea... estaba pensando en todo esto que estaba ocurriendo...

-Ah...- en esos momentos llegaron al cuarto de ella –bueno, gracias por traerme...

-De nada, sólo te costará que limpies mi cuarto una vez por semana- sonrió Martín, quizás hablando en serio, quizás bromeando para quitar un poco de tensión en el ambiente.

Diana sonrió con gesto de "ni lo sueñes", y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Martín comenzó a alejarse y la joven terminó de entrar.

A primera vista, todo dentro estaba normal, así que Diana, relajada, encendió la luz. Estaba cansada, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir.

Por otra parte, Martín se fue caminando lentamente a su cuarto, por si podía ver si algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Nada le llamó la atención.

Esa noche, todo fue normal en la Academia Torrignton.

La mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Diana estaba en la enfermería. Estaba preocupada, ya que no tenía idea del estado de Aisslyn. El día anterior le hubiera gustado verla después del cumpleaños de Billy, pero como ella y Martín se habían quedado conversando con Mom sobre los sucesos extraños en la Academia, cuando llegaron se les había hecho tarde ya.

La enfermera hizo pasar a Diana, que lo hizo con algo de timidez, ya que a pesar que no lo comentó con nadie, se sentía algo culpable por lo que le pasó a su amiga.

Aisslyn estaba acostada sobre una camilla, durmiendo. Diana pensó unos momentos si debía despertarla o no, cuando en eso se abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya despertó?- le preguntó Martín, entrando acompañado de Jenny (Diana ignoró el detalle de sus manos tomadas)

-Creo que no... no lo sé- murmuró la respuesta.

-¿Qué le pasó a Aisslyn?- preguntó Jenny, que no tenía idea de nada -¿cómo es que nadie me dijo que estaba en la enfermería?

-Fue ayer- dijo Diana –se desmayó en el pasillo y la trajimos a la enfermería.

-¿Desmayarse? Se está volviendo epidemia- dijo Jenny, cruzándose de brazos.

"Supiera que no es exactamente una epidemia lo que los causa" pensó Martín, mirando al techo.

Diana, que no había querido hacer comentario, miró a Martín, pensando algo muy parecido a él. No se dio cuenta cuando, estando de pie, comenzó a sentirse mareada. Se apoyó en la camilla en que Aisslyn estaba, afirmándose.

-¿Te pasa algo, Diana?- le preguntó Jenny, notando que su amiga se había puesto pálida de pronto. Esas palabras llamaron inmediatamente la atención de Martín -¿Diana?

Martín miró a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio que le indicara que ese extraño ser del otro día estaba presente, pero no encontró nada. Sin contar que estaba Jenny presente, por lo que no podía buscar tranquilo.

-Martín...- dijo de pronto Diana, muy pálida. El muchacho se asustó al verla así, se acercó rápidamente a ella, afirmándola.

-¿Qué sientes?- le preguntó él, mientras que Jenny corría a buscar a la enfermera.

-Que... me voy a caer...

A pesar que se lo dijo, lo tomó por sorpresa. Diana se desmayó y cayó hacia delante, y Martín sólo atinó a cubrirla y que cayera sobre él, protegiéndola de que se diera un golpe feo (claro, él se golpeó bastante fuerte en el trasero)

La enfermera llegó con ellos en esos momentos, y apuró a Martín a que dejara a Diana sobre otra camilla. En pocos minutos, ella comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Martín, mientras la enfermera le tomaba el pulso.

-Un poco mareada... ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Diana, confundida.

-Te desmayaste otra vez...- dijo la enfermera, suspirando –Te está pasando bastante seguido¿estás segura de que te alimentas bien?

-Sí... bueno, aún no desayuno...

-¡Mal hecho!- gruñó la enfermera –antes que cualquier actividad que tengas, tienes que desayunar. Te quedarás el resto del día para...

-¡¿Qué¡No puedo!- interrumpió Diana a la señora –necesito ir a clases, he faltado mucho ya...

Martín la quedó mirando con cara de "exagerada" pero prefirió no hacer comentario.

Fue tanta la insistencia de Diana, que al final la enfermera la dejó irse, pero con la condición de que a penas comenzara a sentirse mal, acudiera inmediatamente a la enfermería, ya que deseaba tenerla vigilada de cerca. La muchacha aceptó.

Diana también se preocupó, y no era sólo porque había vuelto a desmayarse, sino porque le había pasado lo mismo que antes, pero con la presencia de Martín y Jenny. ¿Acaso esa "cosa" la estaba atacando con la presencia de otras personas?

-¿Dormiste mal anoche?- le preguntó Jenny mientras salían.

-No...

-¿Dónde estoy?

La voz de Aisslyn los detuvo, y los tres se voltearon y la vieron al despertar. Se notaba confusa.

-En la enfermería- dijo Martín, acercándose a ella –Aisslyn¿recuerdas algo de ayer?

El muchacho estaba tan serio (cosa rara en él) que Aisslyn se sintió un poco preocupada, incluso asustada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, temerosa.

-Por nada- intervino Diana, mirando significativamente a Martín –es sólo para saber...

-Bueno... nada del otro mundo... que iba caminando por el pasillo a mi cuarto, y... hasta ahí recuerdo...

La enfermera llegó en esos momentos, y los sacó de ahí rápidamente, ya que la paciente tenía que descansar. Resignados, los tres se fueron a desayunar (al menos Martín, ya tenía hambre) Los tres se sentaron en una mesa, a conversar.

Diana estaba preocupada, y en parte, también sentía miedo. Hasta ese momento, podía tener la seguridad que "eso" no la atacaría estando Martín con ella, pero lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos atrás le demostraba que perfectamente podía volver a pasarle estuviera quién fuera presente...

Martín también estaba preocupado, y herido en su orgullo, en parte. Se había prometido una vez que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Diana, pero en esos momentos sí le estaban pasando cosas malas, y en frente de sus narices.

Por momentos, le asustaba que a ella le pasara algo realmente malo. Quizás, como todos pensaban, las misiones del Centro las tomaba como juego... pero eso ocurría hasta que esos juegos tenían consecuencias con ella, ya que eso lo hacía reaccionar.

Y ya para él, eso dejaba de ser un juego...

-¿Me están escuchando o no?- gruñó Jenny, molesta al notar que ni Martín ni Diana le tomaban atención.

-Eh¿qué cosa?

-¡Ninguno me escucha! No es agradable conversar con ustedes si están así.

Jenny, molesta, se puso de pie y se fue. Martín y Diana se miraron y cuando iban a seguirla, él habló.

-Di, no te preocupes- dijo él, ella lo miró confundida –nunca permitiré que te hagan daño...

Ella le sonrió, sinceramente, y asintió. Confiaba en él más que en nadie, a pesar de que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo peleando.

Los jóvenes, luego de eso, alcanzaron a Jenny, que se entretuvo mirando un afiche.

-¿¡Una fiesta!?- exclamó Martín, feliz al leerlo -¡es una genial noticia! Hacía tiempo que quería asistir a una...

Diana sonrió, parecía que todas las preocupaciones las había olvidado.

Pero sólo parecía...

----------------------

NOTA¡Perdón la demora! He estado bastante ocupada :P. Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic (no crean que no los tengo presente, pero ando con tantas cosas en la cabeza, que siempre olvido agradecer)

Otra cosa¿recuerdan la pregunta que hice de la mamá de Diana? Bueno, hace unos días vi el capítulo "Todo lo que deseo para Navidad" o algo así, cuando el papá de Martín se comunica con ellos, éste les dice algo así como "su madre y yo decidimos que mejor se pasan la Navidad en Torrington", refiriéndose a la mamá de Diana.

Eso me dejó un poco más confundida... si ella está viva¿por qué no sale en los capítulos que sí sale el señor Mystery?


	6. Primer Beso

**Capítulo 6. Primer beso.**

_-¿Volvió a pasar?-_ preguntó Mom, a través del reloj de Martín.

Martín Mystery estaba en su cuarto, ya a punto de acostarse a dormirse por fin. Decidió comunicarse con Mom para contarle lo que había ocurrido ese día con Diana, mientras estaban en la enfermería.

-Sí- contestó el muchacho, notándose preocupado –pero no entiendo, estaba yo presente, y no sólo yo, sino que la enfermera y una amiga, sin contar a Aisslyn. Diana no pudo ver nada a su alrededor que se pareciera a lo que la atacó.

_-¿Entonces cómo se dieron cuenta que la atacaron otra vez?-_ preguntó Mom.

-Porque Diana se desmayó. La diferencia con los desmayos anteriores es que sólo duró unos minutos, y porque después no se sentía tan cansada como el otro día, se levantó inmediatamente, fue a clases y no se quedó dormida en ningún momento.

_-Ya veo...-_ Mom se quedó en silencio unos momentos, con actitud pensativa _-¿y qué pasó con su compañera?_

-Hoy despertó, mientras nosotros estábamos con ella- contestó Martín –y fue mientras estábamos ahí que Diana se desmayó.

Mom se puso a escribir algo en la laptop que tenía sobre su escritorio, y Martí tuvo deseos de saber qué era, pero ella no le dio tiempo. Inmediatamente le habló para que por fin cortaran comunicación.

-Bueno, Martín, cualquier cosa que tengas, me avisas. Acá en el Centro estamos buscando información... la desventaja que tenemos es que no sabemos qué buscar, entonces tenemos muchas posibilidades... en fin, Martín, que tengas buena noche y mantenme informado.

-Sí, adiós Mom.

-Adiós.

Martín, después de terminar su comunicación con el Centro, se puso su pijama y por fin se acostó, ya más que dispuesto a dormirse inmediatamente. Mientras cerraba los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando a Diana.

"No dejaré que nadie la lastime..." pensó, antes de dormirse. Era una promesa que se había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, y no estaba dispuesto a romperla, la quería demasiado como para que le pasara algo.

Además, una de las cosas que más le preocupaba, era que todo estaba pasando en frente de sus narices, y él sin poder hacer nada para protegerla. Siempre había tenido esa seguridad, que él podría protegerla de cuanta situación extraña ocurriera (como había estado ocurriendo hasta esos momentos), por eso el asunto le daba tanta rabia.

"Di... no sabría qué hacer si es que te pasa algo"

Dio media vuelta en la cama, acostándose de costado. Suspirando, cerró los ojos, pensando en ella...

Diana Lombard y Martín Mystery estaban en el bosque. Los dos de vacaciones junto con sus padres habían salido de campamento unos días.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

_En esos momentos, estaban solos, sentados a un lado del río. Martín trataba de pescar la cena de esa noche, y Diana lo acompañaba, bastante aburrida. Los dos sólo tenían 13 años._

_-Martín, ya no pescaste nada, vámonos...- le pidió como por enésima vez Diana, ya por su tono parecía que le suplicaba._

_-No, le dije a papá que pescaría la cena, no puedo llegar donde ellos con las manos vacías._

_-Hum..._

_Diana suspiró, algo molesta y mirando hacia otro lado, buscando en algo en qué entretenerse mientras el otro continuaba ahí. Pasaron unos diez minutos, en que al menos ella trató de matar su aburrimiento de la mejor forma posible... aunque nada le funcionaba mucho a esas alturas._

_-Di..._

_-¿Si?- preguntó ella, mirándolo. Pudo notar con extrañeza que su rostro estaba bastante serio, lo que le sorprendió mucho -¿Martín?_

_-¿Tú... ya diste tu primer beso?- preguntó Martín, sin mirarla de la vergüenza que sentía al preguntar eso. Ella lo miró entre sorprendida, confundida y uno que otro "ida" que se le olvidó a la autora del fic._

_-... No... no lo he dado...- contestó ella, aún extrañada. Luego fue el turno de preguntar a ella -¿y tú, ya lo diste?_

_-No, tampoco..._

_-Ahm..._

_Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos en que ninguno de los dos habló. Sólo se escuchaba el agua del río pasar sin que le interesara lo que a ellos les ocurría._

_-Diana...- volvió a decir Martín, de pronto._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Qué crees que se sienta?- preguntó esta vez el muchacho, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco._

_-No sé... si todos los dan no deben ser tan malos...- contestó Diana, usando un poco la lógica, a pesar que se estaba sintiendo bastante avergonzada._

_-Sí, eso es verdad... ¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría besar a alguien como... no sé, alguna actriz bonita y famosa._

_Diana se largó a reír._

_-¿Sí? Pues a mí me gustaría besar a.. Ewan McGregor...- Diana puso cara de soñadora –pero no creo que pueda lograrlo._

_Pasaron otros pocos minutos más, en que Martín siguió afirmando la caña de pescar, a la espera de su cena._

_-Oye Di...- el muchacho pensó muy bien en las palabras que diría a continuación -¿no sientes curiosidad por saber qué es lo que se siente?_

_-La verdad, sí... ¿por qué tanta pregunta, Martín?_

_Martín suspiró ruidosamente, tratando de decidirse a decirle o no la idea que se le había ocurrido... se decidió que sí._

_-¿No te gustaría... probar?_

_-¿Qué cosa?- Diana lo miró, sorprendida por la propuesta. Martín notó que se había sonrojado –Eh..._

_-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué se siente?- volvió a insistir él._

_-Sí..._

_Martín dejó pasar sólo unos momentos, y luego de dejar la caña de pescar al lado de él, se acercó a Diana, que no se movió._

_De primera, fue un contacto inexperto. Sólo juntaron sus labios durante unos momentos. Al separarse, se quedaron mirando, tímidamente._

_-¿Qué sentiste?- le preguntó Martín -¿te gustó?_

_-... Ahm... se siente... extraño..._

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

El sonido del despertador lo hizo dejar de soñar. Martín abrió los ojos y, después de apagarlo, se sentó en la cama, con infinitos deseos de volver a dormirse.

Se sentía extraño. La verdad era que a esas alturas ya no se acordaba de aquel tímido beso que se había dado con Diana, sólo para saber "qué se sentía"

Estaba confundido, no entendía por qué estaba soñando tanto con Diana (y siempre con temas que tenían que ver con lo amoroso)... otro detalle, era que él estaba comenzando a salir con Jenny, era contradictorio.

-¡Martín!

La voz de Diana lo asustó. La joven golpeaba la puerta y lo llamaba una y otra vez, escuchándose asustada. Rápidamente se puso de pie y avanzó a la puerta.

-¡Martín!

-¡Diana, entra!

Abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana en pijama, pálida, y temblando de miedo.

-Di¿dónde está?- Martín salió del cuarto después que ella entró. A la distancia, pudo ver el reflejo de una luz que se desaparecía de a poco, y pensó que era lo que perseguía a Diana –ya se fue, Di...

Martín se volvió para mirarla, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre. Había un ser muy claro en el cuarto con ellos, al lado de Diana, a punto de atacarla. Martín reaccionó rápido y cuando la cosa comenzaba a moverse, él ya lo había hecho y la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando se acercó a ella.

Lo único que él sintió fue una suave brisa que le acarició el rostro. Se volvió y notó que Diana estaba bien.

-¿Te hizo algo?- le preguntó, nervioso.

-No... no entiendo...- balbuceó ella, sin dejar de temblar -¿por qué...?

-Eso no importa, ahora debemos preocuparnos de que estés bien...

-Sí...- Diana bajó la mirada, tratando de recuperar la calma.

Martín la abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarla. Aunque no entendía del todo bien qué había ocurrido con Diana, le daba la impresión que había logrado protegerla de alguna u otra forma.

Pero los dos se confiaron demasiado, no considerando que eso podría volver. Y lo hizo en el medio del abrazo que los hermanos se estaban dando, atacando a Diana por la espalda.

Martín lo notó sólo cuando ella se desvaneció en sus brazos, y momentos después ese "ser" salió del cuerpo de Diana y desapareció en el aire, ante la mirada impotente de Martín, que intentaba mantener afirmada a su hermana.

-No puede ser...- Martín se sintió desesperado, la dejó acostada en el piso y se comunicó con el Centro.

-¡Hola Martín!- saludó alegremente Billy, al verlo.

-Billy, comunícame con Mom, volvieron a atacar a Diana...- dijo Martín, serio. En pocos momentos ella aparecía en la pantalla, y le explicó lo que más pudo, rápidamente -¿qué hago, Mom? La atacó en frente de mis narices.

-Llévala a la enfermería, Martín, y cualquier cosa que suceda, nos avisas- dijo Mom –con la información que nos diste comenzaremos a buscar información.

-Bien.

La tomó en brazos, y con rapidez la llevó a la enfermería. Sus compañeros lo veían pasar con extrañeza, algunos más murmuraban por lo bajo, mirando con cierta lástima y preocupación a Diana. Martín hubiera deseado no haberlos visto, o al menos decirles algunas cuantas palabras para que quitaran esas caras, pero no tenía tiempo.

Como ya era costumbre, la enfermera no lo recibió con una cara muy buena. Le indicó que dejara a Diana sobre la camilla, y luego lo obligó a irse, con la suavidad que la caracterizaba los días que se levantaba de mal humor, es decir, casi a patadas.

El muchacho decidió volver a su cuarto a bañarse e irse a desayunar, planeando la manera de escaparse y acompañar a Diana hasta que se pusiera bien.

Entró a su cuarto y cuando juntaba su ropa, se dio cuenta de un detalle. Había una suave fragancia en su cuarto, cosa que le extrañó, ya que se dio cuenta que era de mujer. Pero no era el de Diana, ya que lo conocía, ni tampoco el de Jenny, no había motivo para que ése estuviera en su cuarto.

Ese nunca lo había sentido, o quizás sí, algo de conocido le resultaba... pero no podría decirlo. En fin, ya pensaría en eso, por ahora, lo más importante era ir con Diana. No dejarla sola.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Después de darse una ducha, con la que se refrescó bastante, decidió ir a desayunar, para luego escaparse de alguna forma de las clases y escabullirse a la enfermería, para estar con Diana.

Llegó al comedor, en donde conversó con Java sobre lo ocurrido nuevamente con Diana. El Cavernícola se notaba preocupado.

-Java ir a ver a Diana- dijo, decidido –Martín mientras desayunar.

-Bueno, gracias Java.

Algo desanimado, tomó la bandeja de su desayuno y caminó hacia la mesa en donde estaban Jenny y Aisslyn. La primera le sonrió al verlo.

-¿Por qué andas con esa carita, Martín?- le preguntó Jenny, amablemente.

-Hum... Diana se volvió a desmayar...- contestó Martín, casi en un murmullo –está en la enfermería otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Y ya saben lo que tienen?- preguntó Aisslyn, Martín sólo se encogió de hombros, cabizbajo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza que, aunque fuera por sólo una vez, pudo proteger a Diana de ese ser... quizás, había encontrado alguna forma para ayudarla y evitar que termine con toda la energía que Diana tenía.

Martín, de pronto, sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que su hermana cada vez tenía menos energía, y se debía a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero... ¿cuándo iba a detenerse? ¿O será que ese ser iba a continuar hasta acabar con todo lo que Diana tenía?

Preocupado bajó su mirada hacia su plato. En ningún momento había considerado la posibilidad de que Diana fuera a morir por ese ser... aunque, pensándolo fríamente, parecía que la había elegido a ella y, continuando con la lógica, continuaría con ella hasta que se le acabara la última gota de energía.

Pero no podían llegar a eso, él tenía que evitarlo, había jurado que la protegería, que nunca la iban a herir (al menos de gravedad) ni en las misiones ni en ninguna parte. No se iba a quedar sentado esperando a que ella muriera, claro que no.

-Martín- lo llamó Jenny, moviéndolo.

-¿Eh?

-Tú celular lleva un buen rato sonando- le dijo Aisslyn, apuntando hacia su bolsillo.

El muchacho se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. Extrañado, contestó, ya que él en ningún momento lo había sentido.

-¿Si?

-¿Martín?- escuchó una voz masculina, supo de inmediato quién era.

-Ah, hola papá- saludó -¿cómo estás?

-Bien... acá estamos preocupados por Diana- comenzó el señor Mystery –nos llamaron de Torrington diciéndonos que estaba enferma.

-Ah... ¿eso te dijeron?- Martín de pronto se dio cuenta que las cosas podrían empeorar, cosa que momentos antes creía imposible.

-Sí, así que lo hemos estado conversando con tú mamá, y consideramos que es mejor que Diana deje Torrington unos días y venga con nosotros, y podrá asistir a un médico para que...

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

La noticia, como era de esperarse, no le cayó para nada bien a Martín. De la impresión, el muchacho llegó a pararse. Tanto Jenny como Aisslyn lo miraron de lo más extrañadas por su reacción. Para evitar que escucharan lo que hablaba con su padre, se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa.

-¿Cómo es eso que se la van a llevar?- le preguntó, preocupado -¡no puedes!

-¿Por qué? Diana necesita ir a un médico para que sea revisada, se ha desmayado en varias ocasiones... puede estar enferma.

-Es que...- Martín se sintió por unos momentos desesperado. Él sabía que Diana no estaba enferma, pero no estaba seguro si debía decírselo a su padre. Finalmente se decidió que sí, que era mejor que lo supiera –Papá, Diana no está enferma...

-¿De qué hablas?

Antes de comenzar a contarle, Martín miró con cierto nerviosismo a sus lados, asegurándose que nadie lo escuchaba.

-Hay un ser extraño en Torrington- comenzó el muchacho –no sabemos por qué, pero está atacando a Diana, y es por eso que se desmaya. En el Centro están buscando la forma de saber qué es...

El señor Mystery no contestó inmediatamente. Martín esperaba que su padre le creyera y no alejara a Diana de él... le preocupaba el hecho de que pudieran estar lejos el uno del otro, y que él no pudiera protegerla.

-¿Y qué quieres?- le preguntó el hombre, después de un largo silencio.

-Que se quede en Torrington- contestó rápidamente Martín –es que si se llega a ir, ya no tendré forma de protegerla... por favor, papá, no la saquen de Torrington, puede que sea peor para ella, en serio.

Otro largo silencio. Martín pedía por dentro que su padre dejara a Diana ahí, porque si se la llegaban a llevar, podría ser todo peor...

-... ¿Estás seguro que es eso?- preguntó el señor Mystery, un poco inseguro.

-Sí, papá, estoy muy seguro...

-¿Me prometes que la protegerás?

-¡Por supuesto! Eso no tienes que preguntarlo, papá...- contestó un poco ofendido Martín. No le cabía en la cabeza que su padre pudiera dudar algo así.

-Está bien, en ese caso... que se quede- dijo el hombre, Martín sintió un gran alivio en su pecho –cuídala, Martín, por favor.

-Claro que lo haré...- contestó Martín, sonriendo.

-Bien, eso me deja más tranquilo...

Martín se despidió de su padre y colgó el teléfono, a la vez que se acercaba otra vez a la mesa en que desayunaba. En parte, no le gustaba hablar del Centro con su padre, pero al menos en esa ocasión no había tenido alternativa. Definitivamente Diana se tenía que quedar a su lado, para protegerla... si ya a él le estaba costando mucho, no quería ni pensar cuánto le podría costar a sus padres.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó Jenny, a la vez que el otro se sentaba.

-Mi papá- contestó Martín –Quería saber que pasa con Diana...

-Ah...

-¿Van a hacer algo?- preguntó Aisslyn, Martín la miró extrañado.

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó, confundido.

-Digo... si se la van a llevar algunos días, o algo así. Tengo entendido que el colegio da ciertas facilidades cuando alguien está enfermo...

-Ah... no... la dejarán- murmuró un poco incómodo Martín, moviéndose en su silla.

Martín trató de terminar lo más pronto su desayuno, tenía deseos de ir a ver a Diana y saber cómo seguía, así que casi lo tragó.

-¿Vamos a clases, Martín?- le propuso Jenny, coquetamente. Lamentablemente para Martín, tenía que ir a ver a su hermana.

-Lo siento, Jenny, iré a ver a Diana- contestó, con un tono suave para que ella no se molestara. Por la cara que puso, se dio cuenta que no le resultó mucho la idea, pero en fin, no le quedaba de otra, y Jenny tenía que entenderlo.

-Como quieras, vamonos Aisslyn- dijo molesta, poniéndose de pie. La otra la miró con sorpresa y después de darle una leve mirada a Martín, la siguió.

Suspirando, Martín se dijo que no valía la pena intentar entenderlas, así que se puso de pie y fue a la enfermería. Después de decirle en todos los tonos posibles a la enfermera que no tenía clases esas horas, lo dejó entrar para acompañar a Diana.

Rato después, ella despertó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó con suavidad, la notó muy pálida.

-Como si no hubiera dormido en días...- murmuró Diana, volviendo a cerrar los ojos –estoy muy mareada...

-No te preocupes, ya estarás bien...

Martín se comunicó con el Centro, y habló con Mom sobre Diana.

-Ya despertó- le dijo –pero está muy débil.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vengan al Centro- dijo Mom, seriamente –acá la podremos ayudar.

-¿Llevarla?- Martín miró nervioso a su alrededor -¿y qué hago con la enfermera?

-¿Y qué quieres hacer con ella? ¿Matarla?- gruñó Mom –sólo trae a Diana, Martín.

Mom cortó la comunicación, así que a Martín no le quedó otra que llevar a su hermana, aunque estaba seguro que después se llevarían un buen reto.

-¿Puedes pararte?- le preguntó a Diana.

-De que puedo, puedo, pero creo que me voy a caer...- murmuró la chica, sentándose lentamente sobre la cama. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mareada.

El portal se abrió en la pared al lado de ellos. Martín tomó en brazos a Diana y entró en él. Al otro lado los esperaban Mom, Billy y otros agentes con una camilla.

-Diana, los agentes intentarán ayudarte, quizás en un rato tengas mucha más energía... al menos para caminar- dijo Mom, a penas los vio.

-Gracias, Mom

Martín la dejó sobre la camilla y los agentes se la llevaron. El joven soltó un suspiro, cada vez se sentía más preocupado.

-Vamos a la oficina, Martín, tenemos que tratar de averiguar qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

-Sí...

A pesar que estuvieron prácticamente todo el día buscando información, los resultados fueron poco alentadores.

-Resumiendo...- dijo Billy, desanimado –tenemos 35 tipos de monstruos y seres que absorben energía... dejando a los monstruos de lado sólo nos quedan 30... lo que tampoco es muy alentador... esto se está haciendo más difícil...

Mom parecía no escucharlo. Al menos ella, sentía que todo era como una cuenta regresiva, mientras más se demoraban, Diana estaba en mayor peligro. Después de todo, ese ser prácticamente estaba absorbiendo lo que le daba vida... ¿hasta qué punto llegaría?

-Debemos seguir buscando- dijo Mom –no queda otra...

En esos momentos llegó Diana con ellos, parecía mucho más repuesta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Martín, inmediatamente después de verla.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias- contestó Diana, sonriendo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Diana y Martín se quedaron a cenar con Mom y Billy. Java se fue más temprano que ellos a Torrington. En eso estaban, conversando sobre lo que le ocurría a Diana (ella había pedido que la pusieran al tanto de la situación), cuando Martín recordó algo...

-¡El perfume!- exclamó de pronto, haciendo que todos lo miraran de lo más extrañados, ya que había interrumpido su conversación.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sí, Diana, en mi cuarto, después que te llevé a la enfermería, había una fragancia a perfume que no era el tuyo... ni el de Jenny...

-¿Por qué tendría que estar Jenny ahí, eh?- preguntó suspicaz Diana, Martín se sonrojó. Cuando iba a contestar, Mom lo interrumpió.

-Basta de eso- dijo ella, seria -¿podrías identificar el perfume, Martín?

-Ah... sí, yo creo...- contestó el joven.

-Bueno, tendrás que estar atento, por si acaso sientes el mismo perfume en alguno de tus compañeros, quizás lo que ataca a Diana está más cerca de lo que creemos, y es de sus mismos compañeros.

-Sí, puede ser...

Al rato volvieron a la Academia. Estaba recién anocheciendo. Se dirigieron caminando tranquilamente hacia el edificio, conversando de cualquier cosa trivial, cuando vieron que Jenny se acercaba a ellos con paso rápido y cara un poco seria.

-¡Martín, Diana!- les gritó a la distancia, los otros, inconscientemente, se detuvieron.

-Parece molesta...- murmuró Martín.

Diana, para "animarlo" más, asintió en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿¡Dónde rayos se metieron!?- les gritó, cuando estaba al frente de ellos -¡Los he estado buscando casi todo el día!

-No grites tanto, Jenny- sonrió Diana, buscando alguna forma de cambiar el tema.

-Hum... Martín, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Jenny, seria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Martín miró a Diana, que se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía de manera divertida. Se alejó de los otros dos, con todas las intenciones de irse a su cuarto a descansar.

Jenny dejó pasar unos momentos antes de empezar a reclamarle todo a Martín. Era la primera vez que un novio de ella la tenía tan abandonada.

-¡No es justo!- bufó Jenny -¿Qué pasa contigo? Cuando puedes estar conmigo porque somos novios¿Qué es lo que haces? Pasas todo el día con Diana, y prácticamente no me tomas en cuenta...

-Diana está enferma- replicó Martín, en parte sorprendido por la muestra de celos de Jenny –no puedo creer que te pongas celosa de ella...

-¡Obvio que me pongo celosa!- casi gritó Jenny –y no vayas a pensar que es porque creo que van a tener alguna aventura o algo así, para nada, sólo que me molesta que prefieras pasar más tiempo con ella que conmigo.

Martín suspiró, nunca pensó estar en una situación de ese estilo con Jenny... era algo bastante novedoso. Para tratar de arreglar las cosas, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No te enojes...- le dijo, después de darle un beso –sólo estoy preocupado por ella, no pienses mal...

-No me trates como tonta- le dijo Jenny –sólo quiero que me dediques un tanto de tu tiempo¿no se supone que es lo que hacen los novios?

-... Claro, Jenny...- sonrió Martín.

Aunque no le agradaba del todo la idea de dejar sola a Diana para pasar más tiempo con Jenny (lo que no era del todo malo), no le quedó otra que aceptar, ya que ella tenía razón.

Rato después, le contaba lo ocurrido a Diana. Preocupado como estaba por ella, le era un gran problema el tener que dejarla sola durante unas horas.

-Es obvio que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo- le dijo Diana, acostada sobre su cama.

-Sí, pero estás en peligro...- replicó Martín, que estaba sentado no tan cerca de ella.

-Pero ella cree que estoy enferma... no que me anda persiguiendo un ser que nadie sabe qué es ni de dónde salió.

-Bueno, pero tiene que entenderlo... le diré a Java que pase más tiempo contigo...- dijo pensativo el joven –sí, creo que eso haré... así no estarás sola... ¿Qué te parece Diana?

Al no escuchar respuesta de parte de la joven, se volvió hacia ella. Sonrió al notar que la muchacha estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama... quizás desde qué hora que estaba hablando solo, y Diana durmiendo tranquila.

Se acercó con lentitud, intentando no despertarla. Debía dejarla descansar lo más posible, así que después de taparla con las mantas, salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Martín podía verse al final de una iglesia, se notaba sumamente nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro. Miró al altar, había un hombre que no podía identificar, extrañamente, no le podía ver el rostro. Caminó hacia él._

_-Martín, que bueno que llegaste- le dijo una mujer, era la mamá de Diana. _

_Perdón, era su madre._

_-¿Me habría perdido de mucho?- preguntó Martín._

_-Claro, la boda de Diana... ¿o es que aún siguen peleados?_

_Martín abrió los ojos como platos. ¡¿La boda de Diana¿cuál boda?_

_Y fue en ese momento que "recordó" lo que fue a hacer a la iglesia. Justo en ese instante, se siente una música que Martín no supo identificar de dónde salía. Después de mirar a su alrededor, vio que en la puerta de la iglesia estaba su padre, y Diana, vestida de novia._

_Se quedó unos momentos quieto, mirándola. Y luego, con paso decidido, se acercó a ella, sin importarle que todo el mundo lo estuviera viendo._

_-¿Qué pretendes, Martín?- le preguntó Diana, fastidiada. Desde el primer momento se dio cuenta que él tenía algo en mente, pero no se imaginaba qué -¿acaso quieres seguir fastidiando después del pastelito que te mandaste el otro día?_

_-No te puedes casar con ese- le dijo con seguridad Mystery, sorprendiendo a todos e ignorando muy bien las palabras de la chica._

_-¿Por qué?- gruñó Diana._

_Sin pensarlo demasiado, Martín quitó a su padre, y besó a Diana, atrayéndola hacia él al tomarla por la cintura._

_La chica estaba tan sorprendida, que no fue capaz de reaccionar._

_-Por eso no te puedes casar- le dijo Martín, una vez que el beso terminó._

_-Eh... Mar... tín..._

_Martín la miraba con decisión, esperando que ella le diera algún indicio de su decisión. Diana se notaba completamente confundida._

_-Así que decide ahora...- la apuró Martín._

_Diana Lombard miró al altar, y luego a Martín, indecisa. Y luego otra vez._

_La verdad era que su mente le dictaba una cosa, y su corazón, otra..._

_Pero se decidió por el segundo._

_-Vamonos...- le dijo, mientras tomaba su mano, sonriendo._

_Martín también lo hizo, para luego comenzar a correr, llevándosela de ahí._

-------------------------------------------------------------

A Martín ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre despertar con una sensación de extrañeza, debido a los extraños sueños que estaba teniendo. Ya ni se molestaba en pensar por qué había soñado tamaña estupidez, se conformaba con enterarse que sólo se quedaba en eso: sueños.

-Quizás estoy demasiado preocupado por ella- murmuró, después de bostezar ruidosamente, antes de levantarse.

Para suerte de todos los jóvenes, ese día fue demasiado normal. Tanto así, que Martín sentía que "algo" iba a pasar... algo muy malo.

-Estás loco, Martín- le dijo Diana, después de estarse riendo un buen rato de él por sus palabras –deberías agradecer que hoy no hubo nada sobrenatural.

El muchacho la miró ceñudo. Justamente esos eran los peores días, aunque en parte, estaba tranquilo porque a Diana no le pasó nada extraño.

Pero, al ratito después fueron llamados por el Centro, en donde los esperaba una sorpresa que a Martín, de seguro, le daría un dolor de cabeza gigante.

Porque Mom, ya bastante preocupada por lo que estaba ocurriendo con su agente, decidió que sería mejor si la joven estaba doblemente protegida, por lo que asignó a otro agente en la Academia Torrington.

-¡Hola Mom!- llegó feliz Martín, entrando en la oficina de la antes nombrada -¿alguna novedad, que nos llamas a esta hora?

-Exactamente, agente Mystery- dijo Mom, seria –he pensado que lo mejor es que la agente Lombard esté más protegida aún, así que he asignado a un agente encubierto en la Academia, para que te ayude a protegerla.

-Ah, genial...

Martín sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de quién sería el agente encubierto.

-¡¡¿¿MARVIN??!!

----------------------------------

Nota: Holas!! De verdad lo siento!!, pero cada día tengo menos tiempo para escribir. Pero no se preocupen, que sí voy a terminar la historia

¡¡Saludos!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Martín no podía creer que tuviera tanta mala suerte. Justamente, de todas las personas existentes, de todos los agentes que conformaban el Centro, tenía que ser ÉL el que lo ayudara a cuidar a su hermanastra.

-¿Ocurre algo, Martín?- le preguntó con sorna Marvin -¿por qué esa cara?

-Mom, es definitivo- dijo Martín, ignorando descaradamente a Marvin –yo no necesito ayuda para cuidar a Diana, está Java y...

-Nah, Martín, reconoce que temes que te quite el trabajo- Marvin sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara que puso el otro al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- gruñó Martín Mystery.

Mom, al notar que los ánimos se tensaron bastante en su oficina, decidió intervenir a favor de la paz del lugar.

-Agente Marvin- dijo –te repartirás el tiempo con Martín para proteger a Diana. Cualquier cosa extraña que cualquiera de los tres noten, tienen que avisarme.

-Claro, Mom, yo le hago- dijo alegremente Marvin.

Martín se sentía engañado, traicionado, y muchas otras cosas terminadas en "ado". No entendía cómo a Mom se le había ocurrido llamar a ese pedante desagradable de Marvin. ¡Siquiera le hubiera preguntado qué le parecía! Después de todo, iban a trabajar juntos.

Diana miraba la escena entre sorprendida y divertida. Ambos muchachos parecían detestarse (al menos era más que evidente de parte de Martín). Siempre pensó que era por la rivalidad de "quién de los dos era el mejor" y también, por Jenny.

Si le preguntaban a Diana, Marvin era considerablemente guapo, incluso más que Martín (y según ella, eso ya era decir mucho, jejejeje) Sin contar que era simpático, mucho más de lo que podría llegar a serlo su hermanastro.

Reconocía que le había gustado alguna vez Marvin, pero pronto ese cariño cambió hacia la persona más cercana que tenía (Martín), aunque sonara tonto.

-No te enojes tanto, Martín- le dijo Diana, con tono conciliador –puedes aprovechar de pasar más tiempo con Jenny.

-¿Y dejarte sola con este tarado?- gruñó Martín, y al ver la cara de sorprendida que puso Diana tomó conciencia de sus palabras, por lo que trató de arreglarla –eh... es... por si acaso... intenta hacerte algo...

-Sí, claro...- murmuró Diana, pensando que definitivamente Martín estaba buscando cualquier excusa para molestar a Marvin -¿o te molesta tanto que esté en Torrington por la reacción que tenga Jenny al verlo?

-¿Jenny?- Martín ni siquiera se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle. Suspiró –Genial, otra cosa más por la que preocuparme...

Aunque la verdad, Martín estaba más preocupado por Diana que por su relación con Jenny. Ya había pasado antes, que Jenny se había sentido atraída por él y, después de comenzar un "noviazgo", algo pasaba que lo arruinaba todo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ocurrieran cosas así. El podría soportar muy bien si es que Jenny terminaba con él, no se iba a morir ni sufrir mucho.

Pero... ¿y Diana? El sabía que a ella le gustaba Marvin (desgraciado), y su hermanastra era lo suficientemente linda como para que él intentara algo con ella (imbécil), y estaba seguro que ella aceptaría feliz (tarado), y por eso mismo, tenía temor que ella saliera herida de todo eso (que se atreva a hacerle algo)

En fin, llegaron a la Academia directo a dormirse, era bastante tarde, y Diana se sentía muy cansada.

A la mañana siguiente, sin tener un buen humor muy marcado, Martín se levantó. Sólo el hecho de pensar que tendría que ver a Marvin en Torrington lo hacía ponerse de un humor horrible.

Jenny, como era de esperarse, se alegró de ver a Marvin, aunque Diana pensó que su amiga haría más escándalo (eso de los ojitos de corazones), pero no, muy digna, su amiga se sentó a un lado de Martín.

Sólo en ese momento Diana pensó que lo de Jenny hacia Martín, al parecer, iba en serio. No era secreto que su amiga era de las tantas que andaban detrás de Marvin, y el hecho que reaccionara de forma tan normal, era para sorprenderse.

Cosa rara, Aisslyn no llegó a desayunar, lo que no pasó inadvertido entre Diana y Martín, que lo tomaron como una muy mala señal.

Para alegría de Mystery, a Marvin le tocó en una sección distinta a la de él y de Diana, por lo que prácticamente no tenían clases con él.

Durante las clases, Aisslyn no se apareció en los salones, lo que preocupó más a Martín y Diana, que decidieron ir a buscarla en un ratito libre que tuvieron. Aunque les costó un poco encontrar una excusa convincente para Jenny, finalmente ésta aceptó a que fueran solos.

-¿Sabes dónde queda el cuarto de Aisslyn?- preguntó Martín a su hermanastra, mientras caminaban a los cuartos.

-Sí, queda cerca del mío.

Como era de esperarse, por la hora que era, los pasillos estaban desiertos. Los alumnos tenían la mayoría de las clases a esas horas. De pronto, Martín (sin saber por qué) se detuvo y volteó, mirando detrás de ellos.

-¡Diana, corre!

Por instinto, quizás, ella también volteó a mirar. No alcanzaba a reaccionar cuando Martín la tomó del brazo y corrió con ella. Pudieron sentir que esa cosa ya estaba moviéndose, persiguiéndolos.

Martín trataba de pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a Diana para que no le pasara nada. Sólo una idea se le vino a la mente.

Volteó, y al hacerlo, vio que la distancia que los separaba con "eso" que los perseguía era cada vez menor. Calculó el momento indicado de su acción, mientras no dejaban de correr por los pasillos.

Fue un conteo mental, por lo que a Diana le sorprendió mucho cuando de pronto, Martín la atrajo hacia él y la cubrió con su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza, momentos antes que la cosa los atravesara.

-¿Estás bien?- se apresuró a preguntar a Diana, respirando agitadamente.

-Eh... sí...- Diana parecía shockeada por lo ocurrido. Sin contar que no entendía qué era lo que había pasado -¿qué pasó?

-Aún no lo tengo muy claro- sonrió Martín –pero parece que encontré una forma de ayudarte con esa cosa, Di...

-¿Ya se fue?

Martín buscó a su alrededor, lo mismo que la chica. Ambos vieron que esa cosa comenzaba a formarse nuevamente, volviendo a brillar.

-Aún no- la tomó de la mano y comenzaron nuevamente a correr.

Por primera vez, Martín deseaba ver a Marvin. Prefería aguantarse su presencia a que le ocurriera algo a ella.

-¡Ya nos va a alcanzar!- gritó Diana, asustada.

Martín volvió a practicar la operación, prefería que le pasara algo a él que a Diana. Pero ya con esa tercera ocasión que pasaba a través de él, sin hacerle daño a ella, comenzó a convencerse de que sí podía servir esa forma de ayudarla.

Estaban en el suelo, agachados y abrazados, recuperando el aliento. A pesar de la situación, Diana se sentía bastante bien con Martín tan cerca.

-Tenemos que ir al Centro- anunció Martín, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a pararse también –No te separes de mí, Di, por fin encontramos una forma de protegerte.

La chica asintió, acercándose a él.

-Hola Martín- lo saludó Billy, cuando la conexión se logró -¿cómo vas?

-Billy, abre un portal al Centro- le pidió Martín –esa cosa nos está persiguiendo...

-¡Martín!

El grito de Diana lo interrumpió. Horrorizado, notó que "eso" había cambiado su forma de perseguirlos: ahora, iba de arriba abajo, rápidamente, con la intención de que Martín no alcanzara a protegerla.

-¡Billy, rápido!

El extraterrestre se apresuró a actuar, mientras avisaba a Mom de lo que ocurría. En sólo momentos el portal se abrió, muy cerca de ellos, pero tuvieron que detenerse porque "eso" casi alcanza a Diana, y lo hubiera hecho si es que Martín no la saca del camino, tirándole con brusquedad el brazo hacia su lado.

Ella ya estaba agotada, tanto correr, y con pocas fuerzas estaba haciendo que la joven cada vez estuviera peor.

-Vamos Di- la animó Martín, que también estaba bastante cansado (aunque trataba de disimularlo) –un último esfuerzo...

-Ya no... puedo más...- murmuró ella.

A pesar de todo, Martín la obligó a ponerse de pie, y se dio cuenta que "eso" se puso en frente del portal, seguramente sabiendo que iban a tratar de pasar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Diana, que era afirmada por Martín.

-Engañarlo...

La tomó de la mano, y comenzó a correr al portal. Pudo sentir que Diana intentó soltarse, pero él apretó su mano, esperando que entendiera que nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño, por lo que tenía que confiar en él.

Antes de llegar al portal, Martín se detuvo, engañándola. "Eso" empezó a acercarse hacia ellos con rapidez, descuidando la vigilancia del portal.

-¡Ahora, Di!- gritó Martín, atrayendo hacia sí a Diana, abrazándola y cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Acto seguido, y dándose cuenta que eso los atacaría por arriba, saltó, cubriendo a Diana.

Sintió un escalofrío, y luego el golpe al caer al suelo. También sintió que Diana se quejaba. Ella estaba debajo suyo.

-¿Están bien?- escucharon la voz de Mom.

Al levantar la vista se dieron cuenta que no sólo estaban Mom y Billy esperándolos, sino que otros agentes, necesarios para atender a Diana si es que le llegaba a pasar algo malo. Martín sintió mucho alivio cuando notó que ese no era el caso.

Martín se tiró sobre el suelo al lado de Diana, recuperando el aire.

-Gracias- sonrió Diana a su hermano.

Martín extendió su dedo pulgar, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Hay buenas noticias, Mom- dijo Martín, sonriendo –hay una forma de proteger a Diana.

-------------------------------------

¡¡¡Gracias de verdad por toooodos los reviews que han dejado!!!

Son ustedes lo que me animan a continuar con el fic. Nuevamente, pido disculpas por la demora, pero la universidad está cada día más pesada y el tiempo se me hace poco.

Nos vemos luego!!!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Un rato más, Martín y Diana estaban en la oficina de Mom. Esta los escuchaba pacientemente. A pesar que lo que le decían podía considerarse como una buena noticia, le preocupaba el hecho de que continuaran atacando a Diana.

-Bueno, lo que me dicen no es tan malo- dijo Mom – pero aún así no hay que descuidarse.

-Lo sé...

-¿Dónde está Marvin?- preguntó Billy.

-Tenía clases- contestó Diana –así que debe estar allá...

-Ya veo... bueno, Martín, tienes que contarle a Marvin lo que descubriste, para que cuando cuide a Diana, sepa protegerla en caso de emergencia.

-Sí- contestó Martín.

"Aunque no creo que él sea capaz de darlo todo por Diana" pensó luego Martín, y sus mismas palabras hicieron que dejara de poner atención en lo que Mom estaba diciendo. Disimuladamente, miró a Diana, que estaba sentada sobre una silla.

¿De verdad él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella?

-¡Martín!- gritó la misma Diana, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –tenemos que volver a Torrington.

-Eh... sí, vamos.

Los muchachos, al volver a la Academia, fueron a clases inmediatamente. Jenny los miró seriamente a penas los vio entrar en la sala. Para su suerte, el profesor entró junto con ellos.

-Bien, comencemos con la clase.

Diana pudo notar perfectamente la mirada inquisidora que le dio Jenny, pero prefirió no hacerle caso. Se sentó al lado de Martín (que estaba al lado de Jenny) y comenzó a poner atención a la clase.

Al poco rato, comenzó a sentir que un fuerte sopor la invadía. No sabía si era porque la clase no estaba del todo entretenida, o si el cansancio por la carrera que había tenido con Martín le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Un codazo la despertó. Se dio cuenta que Martín la miraba con extrañeza, y Diana lo único que hizo fue bostezar un poco. Pero no duró mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos nuevamente estaba sintiendo un sueño insoportable.

Martín lo atribuyó a lo que le estaba pasando, y por eso, decidió "sacrificarse" (sí, seguro xD) y tratar de mantener a su hermana despierta, aunque tuviera que dejar de poner atención al profesor (pobrecito :P)

Intentando que el profesor no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Martín mantenía despierta a Diana sacudiéndola de vez en cuando, en momentos que sabía que el profesor se daría cuenta.

Diana sólo le agradecía con una sonrisa. En momentos así era cuando recordaba por qué había terminado enamorándose de Martín Mystery. Podía ser inmaduro y demasiado infantil, pero sí que tenía un buen corazón, al menos con ella. Además, no podía negar que siempre terminaba sacándole una sonrisa cuando lo necesitaba, y en algunas pocas ocasiones había logrado ser caballero con ella.

Lo malo (aunque al final era bueno) era que esas cosas Martín las tenía bastante escondida, así que las chicas no lo notaban y ninguna terminaba por tomarlo en serio (excepto Jenny, una que otra vez)

Durante la clase, en un momento de descuido en que Martín contestaba a Jenny un mensaje en un papel que ella le había dejado sobre la mesa, el profesor miró con atención a sus alumnos, y reparó en Diana, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Señorita Lombard!- exclamó el profesor, golpeando con fuerza la mesa de Diana. La chica despertó, dando un leve salto -¿está muy cansada o mi clase está demasiado aburrida?

Diana enrojeció, sin lograr pensar en algo que decirle al profesor, que aún esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella.

-Eh... yo...

-Ella está enferma, profesor- intervino Martín –con lo débil que está debería agradecer que esté asistiendo a clases.

La muchacha quedó mirando agradecida a su hermanastro, a ella jamás se le habría ocurrido contestarle algo así. El profesor miró a Martín y luego a Diana, él ya sabía que la chica se había desmayado en varias ocasiones durante esos días...

-Uhm, por esta vez no la castigaré, pero espero de verdad que no se repita.

Diana asintió, y luego miró agradecida a Martín. La había salvado, una vez más.

La clase acabó y los muchachos salieron de la sala. Diana caminaba a la puerta.

-Señorita Lombard- la llamó el profesor –la próxima vez que se sienta mal, mejor quédese en su cuarto, para que logro mejorarse más rápido.

-Sí, profesor.

La chica salió del salón, en el pasillo la esperaba Martín, Jenny y Marvin. Los dos últimos conversando animadamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Martín, ella sonrió.

-Bien... sólo un poco cansada.

-Aprovecha de ir a descansar ahora que tenemos libre- le dijo Jenny, tomando la mano de Martín.

-Primero iré a ver a Aisslyn- dijo Diana –no la he visto hoy.

-Está en la enfermería otra vez –comentó Jenny, suspirando –hoy en la mañana estaba enferma otra vez... si no es una, es la otra...

Martín y Diana se miraron significativamente, y ella asintió. Iría a ver a Aisslyn a la enfermería acompañada de Marvin, mientras que Martín aprovecharía de estar con Jenny.

-Nos vemos al rato...

Los muchachos se separaron. Mientras caminaban, Diana le contaba a Marvin lo ocurrido en la mañana junto a Martín.

Ya en la enfermería, caballerosamente Marvin abrió la puerta a Diana, dejándola pasar primero. La chica sonrió.

Aisslyn estaba acostada sobre una de las camillas. Diana se acercó a ella. La muchacha no se veía muy bien. Estaba muy pálida.

-¿Aisslyn?- Diana le tomó la mano, mientras le hablaba. Marvin se había quedado a una distancia prudente, esperando.

Después de unos momentos, Aisslyn abrió los ojos, y sonrió débilmente.

-Diana...- murmuró.

-Hola... ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Diana.

-Ya estoy mejor...- sonrió Aisslyn, tomándole la mano.

De pronto, algo extraño comenzó a pasar. Diana se mareó, y para afirmarse, trató de quitarle la mano a Aisslyn, pero ésta ya no la dejó.

-Marvin...

El muchacho llegó de inmediato a su lado, y la afirmó cuando estuvo a punto caer.

-Diana¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-Me siento mal...

Aisslyn se sentó, sin dejar de tener la mano de Diana entre las suyas. Marvin y Diana la miraban asombrados. No entendían qué pasaba...

A menos que...

-Eres tú...- murmuró Diana, tratando de quitar su mano -¡Tú!

-Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta...

Marvin reaccionó, y le lanzó un florero que estaba en el velador, obligándola a soltar a Diana. La muchacha fue afirmada por Marvin, que la tomó en brazos para llevársela de ahí.

Comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que a su alrededor se levantó una espesa neblina, tapándole la puerta.

-Marvin- murmuró Diana –Martín... él...

De pronto, Diana se sintió caer al suelo, pegándose duro. La chica miró asustada a su alrededor.

-Ya no puedes escapar, Di- escuchó la voz de Aisslyn –Martín no está aquí para protegerte.

----------------------------------

Lo sé!!! Está muy cortito, y de verdad lo siento, pero tenía que terminarlo ahí :P

Bueno, sé que lo de Aisslyn era obvio, y siento dejarlos con la duda, pero ayuda para el suspenso.

¡Hasta la próxima:D


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Martín, tal como había prometido, pasó las horas libres con Jenny, su novia. Conversaron, pasearon y la verdad la pasaron muy bien, en parte aprovechando el tiempo que por fin podían estar relativamente solos. Pero por más que intentó, Martín no podía dejar de pensar en Diana, y esperaba verla durante la última clase del día, pero ella no llegó.

-Lo que faltaba- murmuró Jenny, una vez que la clase había empezado y no tenían esperanza de que Diana llegara –que otra vez se haya desmayado...

El muchacho esperaba realmente que no. Para darse ánimos, se trató de convencer que después de ver a Aisslyn, Diana se fue a su cuarto a descansar, y que se había quedado dormida y que eso estaba haciendo en esos momentos...

Lamentablemente, ni él se creía mucho eso...

Las clases nunca habían sido tan lentas para Martín, por primera vez deseaba que se acabaran las clases para hacer algo importante... pero para él, los minutos fueron horas...

Jenny podía notar lo inquieto que estaba, el constante movimiento de su pierna era una clara prueba de ello y también la seriedad que mostraba su rostro. Para tratar de calmarlo, en un momento en que el profesor estaba mirando hacia otro lado, puso su mano sobre la de él, sonriéndole para que se tranquilizara.

Martín también trató de sonreírle, pero nunca estuvo seguro si lo hizo realmente.

Cuando por fin se acabó la clase, Martín se fue corriendo de ahí, directo al cuarto de Diana. No le hizo caso al grito de Jenny pidiéndole que la esperara. Iba caminando cuando el Centro se comunicó con él.

-¡Hola Martín!- lo saludó animadamente Billy, apareciendo por la pantallita -¿Cómo están las cosas allá?

-Diana no apareció en clase, Billy, voy a buscarla...

-Bien. Cuando ubiques a Diana se vienen los dos al Centro, tienen una misión. Y no te preocupes por Java, él ya está aquí.

-Como digas, nos vemos...

Martín cortó la comunicación. Llegó al cuarto de Diana y golpeó suavemente la puerta, y luego esperó a que ella abriera... después de un tercer intento se dio cuenta que ella no iba a abrir, así que decidió él mismo entrar.

La encontró dormida profundamente en su cama (para total calma de él, eso significaba que no la habían atacado). Martín se acercó a ella, sin poder evitar sonreír mientras veía su cara al dormir... (Me salió verso, jajajaja XD)

Pensó seriamente si debía despertarla o no... estaba durmiendo tan bien (y se veía tan linda) que le dio cargo de conciencia despertarla él mismo... pero no le quedó de otra... el deber los llamaba a los dos.

-Diana... Di...- dijo suavemente Martín, moviéndola un poco , pero ella no tuve ningún tipo de reacción. Algo extrañado, el muchacho volvió a insistir –Diana...

Estuvo durante algunos minutos tratando de despertarla, incluso llegó a pensar que la habían atacado, ya que parecía que definitivamente no iba a despertar. Pero no le quedó otra que insistir más, hasta que ella despertara.

-Hasta que despertaste... a la otra te tiraba agua- dijo Martín, tranquilizándose enormemente de que ella despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Diana, sentándose y a penas manteniéndose despierta.

-Dos cosas: una, pasé más de diez minutos intentando despertarte- le dijo, aunque sonaba más a reclamo que a otra cosa –y dos, tenemos misión, nos llamaron del Centro...

-Bien...- Diana bostezó ruidosamente.

-Oye, Di... si quieres te puedes quedar y seguir durmiendo, con Java nos podemos hacer cargo...- le dijo, un poco preocupado de que ella se notara tan cansada.

-No, está bien, no te preocupes- contestó Diana, levantándose –sólo déjame ir al baño un poco...

-Te espero...

Martín se acostó sobre la cama a esperarla, con los brazos tras su cabeza y mirando el techo.

-¿Encontraste a Java?- le preguntó Diana desde el baño.

-Está en el Centro, creo que está ahí desde la mañana- contestó dormitando en la cama de Diana –Di, ¿segura que quieres ir a la misión?- le preguntó otra vez.

-Sí, Martín, ya dormí bastante- contestó ella, con el tono de suficiencia que conocía bastante bien.

Ratito después Mom ya les explicaba la misión que tenían. No era mucha cosa (según ella les dijo), sólo coger un monstruo que estaba haciendo de las suyas en un bosque italiano. Por el tono en el que hablaba, Diana pensó que ella lo tomaba como si fuera cosa de todos los días tener misiones así.

-Diana, te veo pálida, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó en un momento Mom –te ves cansada, ¿te volvieron a atacar?

-Ehh...- Diana enrojeció levemente al notar las miradas de todos sobre ella, sobre todo la de Martín, que la miró con atención –no... no me ha pasado nada... al menos que yo sepa...

-¿Y Marvin?- preguntó Mom.

-Está en Torrington- contestó Diana –le pedí que me dejara descansar, así que me dejó en mi cuarto y luego se fue al suyo, supongo...

-Bien... bueno, agentes, suerte a los tres...- y con esas simples palabras Mom daba por terminada la entrevista.

Billy, como siempre, abrió el portal que los dejaba en su destino, en este caso, un espeso bosque italiano. Los tres amigos pasaron.

-Hagamos esto rápido, para que te vayas a descansar, Di- dijo Martín, comenzando a caminar, mirando a su alrededor.

Y fue por el acto de caminar que Martín no notó el leve sonrojo de Diana, que lo siguió intentando desesperadamente que no se notara la vergüenza que sintió por el comentario de Martín (por si acaso, fue por lo amable)

Los tres caminaron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando a su alrededor cualquier cosa extraña que les pudiera indicar que el monstruo andaba por ahí cerca.

-¡¡¡GRRRRR!!! (NOTA: entiéndase, gruñido de monstruo extremadamente feo)

Un fuerte gruñido los hizo detenerse, y miraron hacia atrás. Ahí pudieron notar a una criatura algo "normal" para el chico Mystery: algo sin forma aparente, chorreando barro (o lodo, según el lugar donde vivan, jejejeje) por toda su superficie y, lo peor... con un olor insoportable.

-¡Bingo!- dijo animadamente Martín, sonriendo. Diana lo miró como si estuviera loco (como siempre que estaban en una situación parecida). El muchacho se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para sacar la red de su reloj, cosa que terminó por desesperar a Diana.

-¿¡Quieres apurarte!?- le gritó ella, malhumorada -¡su olor me está mareando!

-Está bien, no tienes que gritar...

Un poco molesto por la interrupción de Diana, Martín saltó hacia el monstruo y lanzó la red, que cayó sobre él sin ningún problema.

-Ah, ¿tanto escándalo para esto?- dijo con muy poca modestia Martín. Pero lo que pasó después lo dejó sorprendido -¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡¡GRRRR!!!

La red había seguido de largo, sin terminar de atrapar al monstruo, que continuaba tan campante. Martín retrocedió los pasos que avanzó, quedando junto con Diana, que estaba igual de sorprendida.

-... Esto no lo tenía pensado...- dijo Martín, sonriendo nerviosamente.

A Martín se le congeló la sonrisa cuando escuchó a la distancia más gruñidos, que sonaban igual de furiosos que el del monstruo que tenían al frente.

-Parece que son más de uno...- murmuró temerosa Diana, mirando nerviosa a su alrededor.

-Lugar oler feo- dijo Java, que ya estaba medio verde por el olor a podrido que se sentía en todo el lugar –Java querer irse.

-Tenemos que atrapar estos monstruos, Java- le recordó Martín –aunque quizás Mom se alegre con uno...

-¡Martín!

El grito de Diana lo puso en alerta. En esos momentos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo rodeados por varios monstruos de la misma especie (o sea, que el lugar cada vez estaba apestando más porque los estaban rodeando)

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Si no quieres morir intoxicada acá, ¡correr!

Los tres no necesitaron mayor estímulo. Corrieron a lo que daban sus piernas, tratando de alejarse tanto de los monstruos como del mal olor (aunque este último les daba la impresión que lo tenían impregnados en sus narices)

Debido a la irregularidad del terreno, se les hacía muy difícil correr. De pronto, y peor para ellos, comenzaron a sentir suaves gotas de lluvia, que los tocaba muy de vez en cuando.

Diana comenzó a quedarse atrás, a pesar que intentaba seguir el ritmo de Martín y Java (lo que normalmente no le costaba) La joven comenzó a sentirse mareada, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al correr en ese lugar. Se vio obligada a detenerse, a pesar del peligro que sentía. Cada vez se sentía más mareada y respiraba con mayor dificultad.

Martín no demoró mucho en darse cuenta que Diana ya no iba con ellos, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. La vio a la distancia, a penas sosteniéndose en pie y con los monstruos acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-¡Diana!

El grito hizo que Java también se detuviera, y el cavernícola miró justo cuando la chica caía desmayada al suelo.

-¡Demonios!

Martín no demoró en reaccionar. Corriendo como nunca lo había hecho se acercó a ella. Podía sentir a los monstruos cada vez más cerca. La tomó en brazos y trató de correr lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas.

-Genial momento para desmayarte, Diana- murmuró, sin dejar de correr. Java fue a su encuentro y tomó a la chica en brazos.

-Hay que hacer algo- dijo decididamente Martín, y fue cuando dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a los monstruos -¡Ahora van a ver!

Se largó a llover con fuerza sobre ellos. Martín sacó su palo del reloj y comenzó a mostrar su destreza con esa arma.

-¡Aprenderán que no deben... meterse con el... gran... Martín...

Su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que veía que los monstruos, en un momento muy amenazadores, por la lluvia cada vez se estaban haciendo más y más pequeños.

-... Mystery...- entre sorprendido y frustrado vio cómo el último de los monstruos que quedaba (o sea, el que alguna vez fue el más amenazador de todos) se hizo tan pequeño que terminó perdiéndose en el barro del suelo. Martín se quedó quieto unos instantes, tratando de digerir todo -¡¡¡Esto es una estafa!!! ¡en mi vida había tenido una misión tan estúpida!...

Iba a seguir alegando hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero la voz de Java lo interrumpió.

-Diana no estar bien...


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12.**

-Diana no estar bien...

Las palabras de Java llamaron de inmediato su atención, por lo que se volvió hacia él y luego se acercó, preocupado.

Diana estaba pálida y parecía estar delirando. Martín acercó su oído a su boca, y le pareció que murmuraba algo, pero no pudo distinguir ninguna palabra.

-Llevémosla al Centro- dijo serio Martín.

Mom los recibió preocupada. Según ella, esta vez no había razón para que Diana se desmayara. La mandaron a la enfermería (y a Martín y Java a cambiarse ropa, ya que estaban todos mojados), una vez que Diana ya estaba en una camilla seca, dejaron pasar a Mom, que lucía mucho más seria de lo normal.

No lograba entender lo que pasaba. Todos los estudios que le habían hecho en el Centro daban resultados normales, pero era extraño... daba la impresión que Diana poco a poco estaba perdiendo más energía, hasta que llegaría un momento en que ya no tendría más... ¿qué podría ocurrir en esa ocasión?

Mom , por escasos momentos, estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza. La verdad era que la idea de perder a cualquiera de sus agentes, el que fuera (incluso Martín) era algo que no podía soportarlo, y menos si ella, estando tan cerca, veía todo.

En esos momentos llegó Martín con ella, completamente seco y con una cara de preocupación que nunca le había visto. Después de todo, los dos tenían la misma impresión: si no hacían algo pronto por Diana, ella moriría...

Y Martín no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo tan fácil.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó él, entrando.

-Continúa igual- contestó Mom, aunque en el fondo, pensó que la muchacha se notaba peor –ni siquiera ha despertado.

Martín resopló, molesto, pero no con Mom, sino que con él mismo. Se acercó a ellas, mirando a Diana con angustia.

-No puede estar pasando esto...- murmuró, tomándole la mano a Diana. Se sentía terriblemente inútil... durante años ayudando a gente que tenía problemas con seres extraños, y ni siquiera era capaz de ayudar a la persona que más había estado con él.

De pronto, reparó en algo.

En el cuello de Diana apareció una forma poco clara para que ellos pudieran distinguirla del todo bien. Se acercó más a ella y llamó a Mom para que tratara de identificarla también.

-¿Diana tiene tatuajes?- le preguntó extrañada Mom a Martín.

-No, que yo sepa... ¿De dónde salió?

Ambos notaron que a cada momento, la marca se hacía cada vez más oscura, más fácil de ver. Martín notó que, mientras más oscura se ponía, Diana más empeoraba. De pronto, Martín reparó en algo.

-Estoy seguro...- murmuró, después de unos momentos –ya he visto esta marca antes...

-¿Estás seguro, Martín?- le preguntó Mom, el otro asintió –entonces comienza a hacer memoria...- lo animó ella, viendo una pequeña lucecita de esperanza.

Pero a Martín le era difícil concentrarse teniendo a Diana tan mal en frente de él. La joven sudaba frío y parecía delirar...

El joven decidió salir del cuarto, en un intento desesperado por recordar dónde había visto la marca que Diana tenía. Mientras, Mom se acercó a Diana, y notó de lo más extrañada que Diana había comenzado a llorar.

-Diana...

Extrañamente, Diana abrió los ojos.

-Mom...- murmuró a penas –Mom... ayú... dame...

La mujer se acercó a ella, aún sorprendida porque Diana abrió los ojos.

-¿Sabes quién te está haciendo esto?- le preguntó Mom, la otra asintió –Dime quién...

-Ai... Ais...

-¡¡Es Aisslyn!!

Martín entró gritando el nombre de su compañera de la Academia. Mom lo volteó a ver, un poco asustada ya que el otro había entrado gritando.

Justo en ese momento, Martín pudo ver que Diana desaparecía del lugar.

-¡Diana!- gritó Martín, acercándose a la camilla –Mom, tengo que ir a Torrington, estoy seguro que es Aisslyn la que le está haciendo esto a Diana.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Mom.

-Una compañera...- Martín se veía demasiado nervioso. Por él, hubiera ido corriendo a la Academia en vez de estar dándole explicaciones a su jefa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es ella?

-¡Es obvio!- exclamó Martín –Ella tenía esa imagen que tiene Diana en el cuello en uno de sus cuadernos, me dijo que eran runas antiguas. Además, siempre que Di pudo salvarse de ella, era Aisslyn la que parecía como si la hubieran atacado ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Perdía toda su energía en su intento de absorber la de Diana, y cuando no podía, quedaba débil... Idiota¿¡cómo no me di cuenta antes!?

-Eso ya no importa ahora- dijo Mom –ve a Torrington y busca a Diana, mientras, buscaré información sobre Aisslyn.

-Sí.

Billy abrió el portar a la Academia Torrington. Al llegar, Martín notó que el ambiente estaba frío y corría un viento extraño.

Martín corrió, sin siquiera saber qué era lo que buscaba (o sea, sabía que a Aisslyn, pero no tenía idea dónde buscarla) Después de llevarse bastante rato corriendo sin ninguna dirección fija, pudo ver un grupo de estudiantes a la distancia. A medida que se acercaba, pudo ver que eran las amigas de Diana, entre ellas, estaba Jenny.

-¡Jenny!

Las chicas miraron curiosas, y de entre ellas, salió Jenny, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Hola, Martín!- lo saludó, feliz -¿cómo estás?

-Jenny, no hay tiempo para eso- dijo él, evitándola cuando ésta lo iba a besar –dime¿has visto a Diana?- le preguntó.

No supo si era porque estaba enojada por el rechazo que le hizo, pero Jenny lo quedó mirando extrañada.

-¿Diana?- preguntó ella -¿Quién es Diana?

-¿Qué cosa?- Martín la miró extrañado –Jenny, Diana es tú mejor amiga... ¿me estás haciendo una broma?

-Claro que no- contestó la otra –y si fuera mi amiga, la recordaría¿no crees?- contestó algo molesta Jenny -¿estás enfermo o algo así?

-No, pero... ¿segura que no te acuerdas? Es mi hermanastra... hemos estado juntos durante años en la Academia...

-Te digo que no me acuerdo, Martín, que porfiado eres- replicó la colorina.

Martín pensó que ya no había caso con seguir insistiendo, así que se alejó de ellas. No supo qué pensar¿por qué Jenny, siendo la mejor amiga de Diana, no la recordaba? Era tonto...

Continuó su carrera hacia cualquier parte, tratando de explicarse la extraña forma de actuar de Jenny... no lograba explicárselo. Para su suerte, Java llegó con él.

-¡Java!- exclamó feliz Martín -¿has visto a Diana?

-¿A quién?- preguntó Java, confundido.

-¡A Diana, mi hermana!- gritó descontrolado el chico Mystery. Eso le dio a entender que lo anterior no era broma de Jenny, porque sería mucho que ella y Java estuvieran de acuerdo para molestarlo (y justo en ese momento) -¿la has visto?

-Yo no conocer a ninguna Diana...- dijo pensativo el cavernícola.

-¡Demonios!

No quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo, se dio cuenta que definitivamente nadie se acordaba de su hermanastra, así que no valía la pena preguntarle a alguien más si se acordaba. Llegó, sin proponérselo, al cuarto de Diana, y sin pensarlo demasiado, abrió la puerta.

Extrañado, notó que las cosas que estaban ahí no eran de su hermanastra, nada... sin importarle, comenzó a revolver todo, buscando alguna pista que le sirviera para explicar todo lo extraño que estaba pasando. Además, si todos se habían olvidado de ella¿estaba él entre las posibilidades?

Tenía miedo de olvidarla él también...

Debajo de la cama, encontró un libro grande y pesado. Lo sacó y vio que en la tapa tenía la misma figura que Diana en su cuello. Comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente, y ya después de un rato se rindió. Nunca iba a encontrar la respuesta en más de 800 hojas y en tiempo record. ¡Eso ni Diana puede hacerlo!

Llamó al Centro, pensando que quizás ahí podrían ayudarlo también.

-¡Hola, Martín- lo saludó Billy.

-Billy- dijo el otro, sin responder el saludo –no entiendo qué pasa, nadie recuerda a Diana.

-¿A quién?- preguntó el extraterrestre, y Martín se dio cuenta que ya era caso perdido... Billy también la había olvidado.

-No importa...- contestó, sentándose desanimado en el suelo –ya no tiene caso...

Martín estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación, cuando Mom apareció en la pantalla.

-Martín- le dijo ella, seria –averigüé sobre Aisslyn, y ella actúa así. Después de lograr entrar en el cuerpo de la persona, a través de constantes ataques en los cuales les roba la energía, logra apoderarse de él y no le es necesario tocar a la persona para tener su energía, haciendo que los demás se olviden de ella.

-¿Y por qué ni tú ni yo hemos olvidado a Diana?- preguntó Martín.

-No sé... quizás porque sabemos de Aisslyn y su forma de actuar- sugirió Mom –o quizás porque los demás son muy débiles de mente.

Martín trató de sonreír, ya que en parte le había divertido el comentario de Mom, pero no logró hacer mucho, estaba demasiado preocupado.

-Iré a Torrington, espérame ahí- anunció Mom, cortando la comunicación.

----------------------------------

NOTAS: Lo anuncio... queda un sólo capítulo de éste fic, y aún no sé si haré un epílogo... según las páginas que salgan

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, les agradezco que estén leyendo el fic y que me dejen comentarios.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.**

En pocos momentos Mom llegó a la Academia, atravesando un portal, como siempre.

-Vamos a buscar a Diana- dijo Mom, a penas vio a Martín y dirigiéndose de inmediato a la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Y si llamamos a Marvin para que nos ayude?- propuso Martín, siguiéndola. Estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a Diana, incluso humillarse de esa manera.

-No hemos podido comunicarnos con él- contestó Mom –aunque lo más seguro es que también haya olvidado a Diana

-Hum... sí...

Iban corriendo por el pasillo, aunque no tenían idea dónde tenían que ir.

-Mom¿qué sacamos con correr si no tenemos idea dónde están Diana y Aisslyn?

-Te equivocas, Martín- sonrió Mom –acabo de darme cuenta dónde están.

Confundido, el muchacho miró a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio que le ayudara a identificar lo que Mom vio. No le costó mucho dar con eso: a través de la ventana. Pudo ver que en una de las torres, se formaba una nube negra.

-Es bastante obvio desde acá...

Se demoraron sólo unos pocos minutos en llegar a la torre. Corrieron al último cuarto y, después de abrir la puerta forzándola, Martín entró, mirando atento a su alrededor, pero eso no le ayudó a esquivar el golpe en el estómago que alguien le dio.

-... Marvin...- debido al dolor, Martín cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Marvin, como era de esperarse, no contestó. Sólo miró seriamente a Mom y a Martín, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Fue ahí que Mom se dio cuenta.

-Me da la impresión que está poseído...- murmuró, mientras que Martín se ponía de pie.

-Bueno, eso me da una excusa para golpearlo- sonrió maquiavélicamente Martín Mystery, dispuesto a golpear hasta el cansancio a su "enemigo" no declarado (al menos directamente)

-Martín Mystery- escucharon ambos, y vieron a la distancia a Aisslyn -¿por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí?

-Diana...

Su hermanastra estaba acostada sobre una mesa, inconsciente, a un lado de Aisslyn. Entre ambas se establecía una extraña conexión de energía, color azul fuerte.

-Aisslyn- sin pensarlo demasiado, Martín comenzó a acercarse a ellas, y cuando iba a ser atacado por Marvin, Mom le dio una patada digna de ser recordada, dejándolo en el suelo -¡Mom, eso estuvo genial¿Puedo pegarle una yo?

-Concéntrate, Martín- gruñó Mom.

En esos momentos Marvin se sentó en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¡Ay!- se quejó, y fue cuando reparó en los otros dos -¡Mom, Martín¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó -¿y dónde está Diana?

Martín le iba a contestar con un no muy simpático comentario, pero fue interrumpido a penas por Aisslyn.

-Quiero saber algo- dijo ella -¿Ustedes son de alguna organización extraña, secta satánica o algo así?- preguntó Aisslyn.

-Somos agentes del Centro, que...

-Ah, del Centro...- lo interrumpió Aisslyn, sonriendo –ahora entiendo sus desapariciones, las ausencias y todo eso... nunca lo imaginé. De hecho, no es la primera vez que me encuentro con agentes del Centro...

Martín no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo en conversaciones poco productivas, y menos con Aisslyn.

-¿Qué le harás a Diana?- la interrumpió.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, Martín- contestó ella, hablando con tranquilidad –simplemente la elegí para que ella me diera su energía vital...

-¡Estás loca si crees que dejaré que la mates!

-Uh, Martín, lo siento... es que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarla- replicó Aisslyn, sentándose en una mesa –sólo tenemos que esperar.

Martín apretó los puños, molesto. No, él no era así, sabía que siempre había una forma de ayudarla... no iba a dejar que Diana muriera.

-Mom¿hay alguna forma de ayudarla?- le preguntó Martín, sin quitar la vista de Aisslyn.

-Eh...- Mom demoró en contestar, situación que exasperó tanto a Marvin como a Martín.

-¡¿Hay o no, Mom?!

-Sí la hay- contestó Aisslyn –pero aunque la sepas, no creo que puedas ayudarla.

-¿A qué se refiere?- extrañado, se volvió hacia Mom.

-Ehm... tiene que... besarla alguien que esté enamorado de ella (jejeje)

-¿¡Qué¡¿Besarla?!- gritó Martín, y luego se volvió enojado hacia la otra chica -¡¡¡Tenías que ser mujer, Aisslyn!!! (Y no sólo Aisslyn es mujer, también la autora xD)

-Para que veas- contestó –y te digo, la elegí a ella porque justamente nadie está enamorado de Diana. Cuando alguien está sufriendo se vuelve más vulnerable, y así se me hace más fácil apoderarme de su energía, y Diana fue la primera de la escuela que me dio esa posibilidad, aunque lo tenía tan escondido que ni te diste cuenta¿eh?

Martín estaba confundido. Nunca había notado que a su hermana le pasaba algo, que estuviera sufriendo... se sintió peor por eso.

-Veo que callas... ya te diste cuenta que Diana Lombard dejará de vivir, por tanto, todos la olvidarán... incluyéndolos a ustedes, así que no te frustres tanto, Martín, pronto la olvidarás.

El muchacho miró inquieto a su alrededor. Toda esa situación lo había sobrepasado. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre Aisslyn, al tiempo que sacaba la red de su reloj y se la lanzaba a la muchacha, que no alcanzó a reaccionar y quedó bajo ella.

-Diana...- Martín se acercó rápidamente a ella. Por momentos, no supo qué hacer, así que la tomó en brazos y la dejó en el suelo, abrazándola luego, sentado en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Di...- murmuró.

-No la vayas a besar tú, Martín- dijo Aisslyn, al observar la escena –si la besa alguien que no está enamorado de ella, el proceso se va a acelerar. ¿Ves que ya perdiste?

Martín volvió a mirar a su media hermana, acariciándole el rostro. Por algunos momentos se le había pasado por la mente esa posibilidad, hasta que escuchó las palabras de Aisslyn.

-¡Bésala!

La voz de Mom lo hizo reaccionar, y la miró sin moverse.

-¡Si la besas, Martín, al menos podrás guardar su recuerdo!- continuó Mom, segura –si llega a morir al menos una parte de ella se quedará contigo... y con nosotros...

Martín volvió a mirar a Diana, tratando de ordenar su mente.

Era increíble la cantidad de recuerdos que pasaron por su cabeza. Cuando se conocieron, las vivencias, las discusiones, el beso que se dieron a orillas del río... los celos que sentía cuando otro chico que no era él estaba con ella, su empeño por espantarlos a todos, lo más rápido posible...

Ese odio que le tenía a Marvin...

-Martín- dijo Aisslyn –tú estás enamorado de Jenny¿no?

-Jenny...

¿Por qué no sentía lo mismo entonces? Era verdad que la había invitado a salir, pero con ella nunca se sintió como con diana... ningún beso de ella se comparó con ese tímido roce con Diana... esa urgencia de saber siempre dónde y con quién estaba, todo...

Martín se sentía cada vez más presionado. Comenzó a sentir, de pronto, un miedo terrible a lo que podría pasar. Tenía temor de olvidarla, sentía que él no podría vivir con el vacío de no recordarla.

Pero por otra parte...

-¡Martín, queda poco tiempo!- le gritó nuevamente Mom, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Miró a Mom y a Marvin, que parecían esperar lo que él decidiera.

"No me puedes dejar" pensó, a la vez que volvía su mirada a la muchacha "Di, no te puedes dejar vencer, te tienes que recuperar"

El tener su rostro tan cerca hizo que se pusiera más nervioso aún.

"Tienes que quedarte conmigo..."

Martín finalmente lo decidió, y se fue acercando a ella "suena egoísta, pero te tienes que quedar... por mí..."

Finalmente, el muchacho se fue acercando a ella, juntando sus labios y cerrando los ojos.

"Porque te amo..."

Marvin y Mom observaron la escena, esperando sin moverse algún cambio en la situación. Aisslyn sonreía.

Martín Mystery, como pocas veces, sintió que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta al notar que Diana no reaccionaba. Separándose de ella, la abrazó.

-Di... perdóname, perdóname, por favor...- murmuró.

----------------------------

Notas: Por partes...

Ahora que reescribí este capítulo (tenía un borrador que escribí en una aburrida clase de Teoría de la Educación XD), me doy cuenta que quizás la forma de salvar a la Di es demasiado predecibel, e incluso tonto, pero en fin... espero que les ahaya agradado, al menos :P

Otra cosa, este fic nació con una escena en mi cabecilla: la de Martín abrazando a Diana, que algo le había pasado, así que se podría decir que todo el fic está acomodado para que salga esa escena XD

Queda un sólo capítulo, que vendría a ser algo así como el epílogo, y espero tenerlo pronto.

¡Saludines!


	14. Capítulo Final

**Capítulo 14.**

_Martín Mystery, de unos 7 años, iba sentado en el auto en el asiento de atrás, con los brazos cruzados, mostrándole a su padre que no tenía deseos de acompañarlo (al menos en esa ocasión). Pero lamentablemente, para él era obligación ir con él._

_-Martín- sonrió su padre, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor –quita esa cara..._

_-Hum...- el niño no se dignó a mirarlo, así que continuó con sus ojos pegados a la ventana del automóvil, ignorando a su padre._

_El otro sonrió, volviendo su vista al frente y decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo. En algún momento debía comprender que era lo que él deseaba, y que si las cosas continuaban tan bien como hasta ese momento, los cuatro terminarían siendo una familia._

_En pocos minutos su padre se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un restaurante, y bajó del auto. El niño, viendo que ya no tenía otra alternativa, bajó también, ya resignado a que tendría que acompañara a su padre a conocer a su "novia" y a la hija de ésta, que según su padre, tenía su misma edad._

_El hombre lo tomó de la mano y caminaron al interior del lugar. _

_-No te enojes, ya verás como las dos te caerán bien..._

_Martín se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Era un lugar bonito y se notaba cierto lujo. Nunca había ido a un lugar así con su padre..._

_-Ahí están._

_El niño las buscó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. En una mesa que estaba en el centro del lugar, vio a una mujer de cabello corto y negro, vestida con un vestido rojo fuerte y le hablaba a una niña de cabello castaño, que parecía tan molesta como él por el asunto._

_-Mariana._

_La mujer se volvió sonriendo, y luego miró a Martín._

_-Hola, tú debes ser Martín- le dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa -¡eres muy guapo!. Mira, ella es mi hija, se llama Diana... Di, querida, no seas maleducada._

_-Hola... Martín...- dijo la niña, aunque se notaba no muy contenta de hacerlo._

_-Hola Diana..._

_-Bien, ya que las presentaciones están hechas, pidamos de comer..._

_Martín se sentó entre su padre y Diana, y de vez en cuando la miraba. A pesar que no se hablaban mucho, los dos podían notar que la tensión entre ellos cada vez era menos._

_------------------------------------------------------ _

Diana no se movía, ni siquiera reaccionaba. Martín continuaba abrazándola, mientras que por su mente pasaban mil imágenes de ella, desde que la conoció, hace años.

-Lo siento, Martín...- dijo Aisslyn –tú hiciste que todo fuera más rápido.

Pero Martín no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría. Aunque ella fuera a morir más rápido, al menos conservaría su recuerdo y, lo más importante, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su hermanastra.

-----------------------------------------------

_-Diana... ¿qué te pasa, por qué lloras?- preguntó el muchacho, acercándose a ella._

_La muchacha estaba acostada sobre su cama, llorando de hacía un buen rato. Martín se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando que se calmara._

_-¿Qué te pasó?_

_Diana se sentó sobre la cama, quedando frente a él. Intentó calmarse para conversar con su hermano._

_-¿Recuerdas a Max?- le preguntó entre sollozos ella, Martín asintió -¿recuerdas que me invitó a salir?- Martín volvió a asentir -¿recuerdas que me pidió que fuera su novia?_

_-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó el muchacho, intuyendo que algo le habían hecho a Diana. Eso nunca lo permitiría._

_-Fue por una apuesta- contestó ella, largándose a llorar –él me invitó a salir porque hizo una apuesta con sus amigos..._

_¿Una apuesta?. De todas las estupideces que Max había hecho hasta ese momento, esa había sido la peor. Martín estaba indignado, y dispuesto a darle lo que merecía._

_-No llores más, Di... ese tipo no vale la pena, así que no quiero verte sufrir por él¿ya?- Diana se acercó a él, y lo abrazó._

_-A veces me da miedo...- murmuró ella._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que... por mi forma de ser, nadie se fije en mí- contestó Diana, con tono triste –que nadie me quiera y que al final termine sola..._

_-No digas eso, Di... tú vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres... no te preocupes, llegará en el momento indicado..._

_----------------------------------------------- _

Mom suspiró con tristeza. El único plan que se le había ocurrido para salvar a su agente no había resultado, ya que ella, hasta ese momento, podía dar firmado que esos dos se querían (y no como hermanos), pero parecía que no...

Marvin observó la escena, y se sintió más miserable de lo que ya se sentía. En parte, se culpaba de lo que estaba pasando, ya que Diana estaba a su cargo cuando fue atacada por Aisslyn, y ni siquiera fue capaz de ayudarla...

Pero de pronto, algo extraño...

Todo quedó en silencio. Los que estaban ahí, Martín, Mom, Marvin y Aisslyn miraron a su alrededor, extrañados por el fenómeno.

De pronto, Diana abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Martín...- murmuró débilmente la chica, él la miró.

-¡Diana!- Martín no podía creerlo -¿cómo estás?

-No... puedo moverme...- dijo ella, a penas saliéndole la voz –me siento muy mal...

-Tienes que ser fuerte...- Martín sonrió. Se sentía demasiado feliz como para disimularlo –no te puedes rendir ahora, que está todo a punto de terminar.

Diana volvió a cerrar los ojos, se sentí demasiado débil y sólo deseaba dormir. Martín la movió con brusquedad, para que ella volviera a reaccionar.

-¡No te duermas!- la regañó –Diana, todo depende de ti... quédate conmigo, por favor...

La chica lo miraba, tratando de entender lo que pasaba. Nunca se había sentido tan perdida, ni tampoco jamás se había sentido tan rara teniendo a Martín tan cerca...

-¿Contigo?- murmuró ella, a penas.

-¡Sí, conmigo!- Martín se desesperó un poco –Diana, no seas egoísta y piensa en todas las personas que te necesitan... que te necesitamos...

Aisslyn en ese momento se dio cuenta que Diana había despertado, y por momentos no supo qué decir.

-Pero... ¡tú estabas enamorado de Jenny, pasaste años tratando de lograr que te hiciera caso!- le dijo a Martín.

-Lo mismo creía yo- dijo Martín, y miró a Diana a los ojos –pero... me dí cuenta que para mí, más importante que Jenny o cualquier otra chica, es Diana... mi forma de negármelo era tratando de conseguir citas con otras chicas, pero creo que... ya no vale la pena continuar haciéndolo...

Diana miró a Martín, tratando de procesar lo que el muchacho había dicho.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Diana a su hermanastro, que se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios -¿Martín, qué es lo que...?

-Te amo, Di... por esto tienes que estar bien...

La muchacha cerró los ojos, Martín la acercó a él y la tomó en brazos. En esos momentos, Aisslyn soltó un grito y todos la miraron. La chica estaba siendo rodeada por el mismo extraño ser que en algún momento perseguía a Diana, y parecía muy dispuesto a atacarla. A medida que se iba acercando, Aisslyn se notaba más pálida, terminando de rodillas en el suelo, perdiendo toda la energía que tenía.

Martín observó a escena y luego a Diana. Aunque no despertó, en su rostro se vio un cambio leve. Se notaba más tranquila.

-Lleva a Diana al Centro, Martín- le dijo Mom, mientras se acercaba a él -ahí podrán ayudarla.

-Bien... ¿Qué va a pasar con Aisslyn?- le preguntó Martín a la mujer.

-... Ya sabes cómo es esto... la llevaremos al Centro, al menos continuará viva.

-Ah, Mom... bueno, si Diana te pregunta sobre... lo que pasó... ehm...- Martín balbuceaba, mirando alternativamente a Diana, a la misma Mom y a Marvin.

-No te preocupes, Martín, por mí no lo sabrá.

-Por mí tampoco...- dijo el muchacho.

Diana despertó. Se encontró acostada en la cama de su habitación en la Academia Torrington. Se sentó lentamente y vio que, sentado y con los ojos cerrados, estaba Martín.

La chica lo miró, y recordó las palabras que el muchacho le había dicho. Aunque en parte, no estaba segura... ¿era verdad o lo había soñado?, ni siquiera podía asegurarlo.

-Martín...- pasaron unos momentos y el muchacho abrió los ojos, y miró sonriendo a Diana -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?

-Harto, pero eso ya no importa ahora- contestó Martín, acercándose a ella -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya estoy bien- contestó Diana, sonriendo -... Gracias por todo, Martín.

-Je, es lo mínimo... o sea, eres mi hermana, no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase... nunca me lo perdonaría.

Los días pasaron, hasta que llegó el día sábado de la tan esperada fiesta que se realizaría en la Academia.

Diana en pocos días volvió a ser la misma de siempre, con la misma energía y mal genio de costumbre. Lo que si, a pesar que intentó averiguar por diversos lugares lo que en verdad pasó esa tarde, no pudo sacarle nada ni a Mom ni a Marvin... pero la chica estaba decidida a saberlo.

De Aisslyn nadie se acordaba en la escuela, excepto Marvin, Martín y Diana. Se la habían llevado al Centro en donde se quedaría un tiempo, según le habían dicho. Su vida se había vuelto muy monótona hasta que cierto día llegó una visita a verla. Se sorprendió mucha al ver quien era.

Martín y Jenny terminaron. Aunque fue ella quien puso fin a la relación, como Martín tenía las mismas intenciones ni siquiera le dolió. Respecto a Diana, había decidido que lo mejor era que el tiempo decidiera lo que iba a pasar entre ellos. Quería que las cosas entre ellos salieran bien.

Y ya en la noche del sábado, la mayoría de los muchachos de la Academia Torrington estaban ya en la fiesta. Martín estaba sacando algunas bebidas cuando vio que Diana estaba al lado de él.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo ella, entre el ruido de la música y las voves.

-Bien.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en una banca, en silencio. La primera en romperlo fue Diana.

-Fui a conversar con Aisslyn- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo -me contó que está llegando a un acuerdo con el Centro, en donde se compromete a no atacar a nadie más, si es que ellos le ayudan con su alimentación. Está muy contenta, podría volver a Torrington.

Martín miró extrañado a la chica. Le parecía difícil de creer que hablara de esa forma de quien estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida... pero bueno, era cosa de ella.

-Y también- continuó Diana -me dijo otra cosa, que tú no sabías...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Martín.

-Bueno... que para que lo del beso funcionara- comenzó Diana, causando que Martín se sonrojara -no sólo basta con que uno esté enamorado... sino que el sentimiento debe ser compartido por ambos.

Martín se quedó con la boca abierta observando a la chica, que estaba con la vista pegada al suelo, por la vergüenza de sus palabras.

-¿Mutuo?- repitió, sin creerlo. Diana sonrió y lo miró.

-Sí, mutuo.

La muchacha lo había planeado todo durante la tarde, así que al primer descuido de su hermanastro, se acercó y le robó un beso, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto.

Luego, los dos se miraron, sonriendo.

-¿Vamos a bailar?- le propuso Martín, al sentir que había comenzado una música lenta en la fiesta.

-Mejor bailemos aquí...

Los dos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron, comenzando a moverse lentamente, al compás de la música.

**Fin.**

Hola!!!

Por fin, el último capítulo. Les quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero he tenido varios problemillas (no tuve mi pc bueno algunos días, después no tuve internet, he estado buscando trabajo, y entre la Navidad y el Año nuevo se me iban los días...) En fin, ya lo terminé y se los presento, de verdad, espero que les haya gustado.

Sé que hubiera sido mejor si ponía alguna canción para que ellos bailaran, pero de verdad no se me ocurrió ninguna. La única, era "And I love her" de Los Beatles, pero como que no tenía nada que hacer en esa fiesta XD. Así que eso lo dejo a su libre elección ;)

Les agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el fic y de dejarme comentarios. Muchos saludos a todos, y hasta la próxima


End file.
